Humalai-lai
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Egyetemista AU, annak minden borzalmával. Az írást belengi az alkoholgőz és a slash finom párája, melytől fluffosabb lesz, mint azt az egyetem bármikor is indokolta. Rendszeres feltöltést tervezek, tekintettel arra, hogy ennek megvan a vége.
1. Expozíció

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Szülinapom alkalmából meglepem magam egy történettel, ami több fluffot tartalmaz, mint azt a helyzet indokolná.

Dióhéjban: Tino egyetemista, a részeges fajtából. A legjobb barátai engem is megleptek, hogy a legjobb barátai, de csak nem akartak lekopni, szóval RusFinHun-trióval nyomhatjátok végig ezt a fejezetet.

A címről: eredetileg blogregény lett volna, csak megmakacsoltam magam, hogy elég fura egy blogon blogregénybe ágyazott blogregényt írni, külön felületet indítani neki meg már egy kicsit… hogy is mondjam, érdekes lenne. (Amúgy kipróbáltam, hogy nézne ki és arra jutottam, hogy egy kicsit súrolja a skizofrénia határát, így inkább hanyagoltam.)

Azért az E/1 maradt, meg a Humalai-lai is címnek. Csak most nem egy blog címe, hanem Tino randis chatneve. A _humalainen_ szó elferdítéséből származik, ami részeget jelent finnül. Valamiért indokolatlanul jól és indokolatlanul sokáig szórakoztam ezen a kitalált szón, mikor eszembe jutott. (Ez úton is nagy köszönet Susie-nak, amiért biztosított a fordítás helyességéről.)

Még mielőtt megijednétek: ennek van vége. Be is van fejezve. Ötnaponta lesz belőle új rész fenn, hogy meg tudjátok emészteni, és az éhes írót tudjátok etetni kommentekkel (lol).

Amúgy, öh, crack.

* * *

 **Expozíció,**

avagy valami bűzlik Kanadában

– Valami baj van? – hajolt oda hozzám Dani cinkos vigyorral.

Halkan beszélt, elvégre mégis egy óra közepén voltunk… ugyan le se szartuk szerencsétlen előadót. A teremben volt egyfajta zümmögős alapzaj, a visszafogott susmus eredménye.

– Felvágom az ereimet – motyogtam. – Ki volt az a barom, aki kitalálta, hogy ezt a szart hétfő reggel kell tartani? És ki volt az, aki katalógusossá tette?

– Ne sírj, már csak egy és negyed óra van hátra.

Hörögve fejeltem le a padot.

– Tinuska!

Fel sem emeltem a fejem, úgy néztem fektemből Ivanra, aki Dani másik oldalán ült. A mosolygós orosz egészen előrehajolt.

– Ha nagyon elkámpicsorodnál, gondolj arra, hogy ma este parti lesz.

Rögvest fellelkesültem. Mindig jól esik a szívemnek, ha buli van, még jobban, ha régen látott ismerősök üdvözléséről van szó. Mert Alfred ma jön haza a nyári gyakorlatáról, amit kicsit jobban elhúzott, mint kellett volna. Az egész campus hallotta, mikor megtárgyalta Ivannal Skype-on, hogy mennyire szar volt megbeszélni az ezzel járó vacakságokat a tanulmányi osztállyal.

– Iván, ne mondj neki ilyeneket, tudod milyen lesz tőle – göcögött Dani. – Amikor márciusban hazacipeltelek… Istenem, azt az arcot amíg _élek_ , nem felejtem el!

– Egyszeri alkalom volt – intettem le.

– Bizony, a februári négy teljesen másik lapra tartozik – bólogatott Ivan. – De a márciusi után már nem számoltam.

– Ha-ha, látom, bekentétek magatokat nevet-géllel.

Vigyorogva lekoccoltak.

– Szereztetek jelmezt? – Ivan a bólintásunk után folytatta az este ecsetelését: – Egy láda sörrel meg két üveg vodkával vagyok hajlandó hozzájárulni az alkoholizáláshoz, egyébként az lesz, amit hoztok.

– Pizza?

– Az lesz, amit hoztok – tárta szét a karjait. – A Szovjetunió megint az anyagi csőd szélén táncol, szóval ne várjatok túl sokat.

Szolidaritásból kiröhögtem. Azért rövid fejszámolással ellenőriztem, hogy mennyit költhetek a májam roncsolására úgy, hogy hó végén is legyen kajapénzem. És mivel egyetemista vagyok, a hó vége tizedikéig, ösztöndíj-fizetésig tart.

Sajnálatos módon még csak szemeszter kezdete van, a nyári munkából szedett pénzem vidoran csücsül a számlámon, és mivel elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy a kollégiumot a félévre előre befizettem, szembesültem vele, hogy a jelen havi költségeim olyan szinten elenyészőek lesznek, hogy akár az egész hónapot részegen fetrengve tölthetem. Magamat ismerve, ha nem szedek össze valami gátat, akkor úgy is fogom. Dani és Ivan pont nem arról híresek, hogy megállítanának.

– Tényleg, Tino, milyen az új koli? – könyökölt Dani az asztalra.

Általában nem szeretett így ülni, ha bekönyököl, akkor látszódik, hogy igazából lány, és az amúgy nagyon szép mellbőségét csak leszorítja. Társaságban nem szokta csinálni, csak velünk, mert a barátai vagyunk, és tudjuk róla, hogy kiféle-miféle.

– Egy áldás – tettem össze a kezem. – Van konyhasziget a szobában, végtelen helyre tudok pakolni, és van polc a fürdőben. Azt hittem, olyat csak a lányoknak van az apácáknál.

– Pletyka, nincs nekik – legyintett Dani.

– Végre nem azzal van tele a levlista, hogy ki volt az a seggfej, aki telebaszta a mosogatót tésztával.

– Mind tudjuk, hogy te voltál – csapkodott meg Vanya. – Most viszont senki nem fog eltakarítani utánad, erre nem gondoltál? Hacsak nem akarod nagyon gyorsan kiborítani az új szobatársad.

– Az új szobatársam egy darabig nem fogom kiborítani – affektáltam. – Szakgyakon van. És még előttem becuccolt. Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálta.

– Mert?

– Hát, augusztus 31.-én kezdődött a beköltözés, reggel nyolctól. Én már tízkor itt voltam, és addigra a srác minden holmija, értitek, _minden holmija_ ki volt pakolva, és legalább olyan pedáns rendet tart, mint Ed. Csak ő nem betűrendben, hanem méret és szín szerint csoportosítja a könyveit. Gondoltam rá, hogy lenyomozom, de mindig elfelejtem. Meg még mindig el vagyok havazva a kipakolással…

– Mindenkinek lehet hobbija. Az meg egyáltalán nem fura, hogy egy hét alatt sem tudtál rendet tenni.

– Dani, ne már! Inkább azon csodálkozz, hogy két óra alatt kirámolt, és úgy eltűnt, hogy csak a cetlit találtam meg, amit otthagyott nekem. Amit a monogramjával írt alá, teszem hozzá.

– Aww, biztos kis romantikus a lelkem. Megint a vállamon fogod kisírni a szerelmi bánatodat félévkor?

Csúnyán néztem rá. Csak azért, mert az előző három szobatársam közül háromba beleszerettem, még nem kell köcsögösködni. Akkor se, ha az egyik ő volt, a másik pedig Ivan.

– Te Dani, magas ez az épület, biztos fájna, ha lerúgnálak a tetejéről.

– Vigyél fel, heh.

Nyitottam a száját, hogy valami csípőset mondjak, de a magyar kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét és csúfondárosan vigyorgott. No igen. Vele nem érdemes kötözködni, mert talán Alfred és Ivan az egyetlenek, akik oda tudják kenni. Talán még Ludwignak van esélye, de a tanáris srácot nem sokat látjuk, a campus másik felén van majd' minden órája, és inkább Feli jár hozzá, mint fordítva. Most is, alig köszönt el tőlük az előadó, az olasz már kívül is volt az ajtón, csak úgy porzott utána az út.

– Aztán gyertek – kacsintott ránk Ivan, és lelépett.

– Ivan nem vette fel a vallásfilozófiát? – nézett utána összeráncolt szemöldökkel Dani.

– Dehogynem, Alfred viszont nem fogja behozni magát a reptérről.

– De a buli csak este lesz… – Dani szeme hirtelen felcsillant. – Ohohó! Egy kis privát üdvözlés?

Vállal meglöktem a velejéig romlott srácot.

– Valld be, csak azért mentél rendezőnek, hogy profi pornós legyél.

– Na de kérlek. Abban nincs semmi érzelem. Oda a szerelem, a vágy! A hegyeket mozgató erők! „ _Isten védence, te káprázatos, harmatos, tűzpiros rózsa"_!*

Nevetve elkaptam a teljesen bezsongott esztétát, és magammal rángattam, még mielőtt az egyik pad tetejéről nekiállt volna terjeszteni az igét az egyetemisták között.

* * *

 _Rider:_ Hello, cukifiú, nincs kedved egy lovagláshoz? ;)

Letiltottad „Rider" felhasználót.

* * *

Utólag visszagondolva… az alapozást talán nem délután négykor kellett volna kezdeni.

Már roppant vidám voltam, mikor elkezdtek rám pisszegni, hogy jön Alfred, és maradjak csöndben, ez egy meglepetés-buli. Csak nem akartam megérteni, végül Dani szorított magához, és nagyon finoman a számra tette az ujját.

– Psszt! – csitított.

– Psszt! – súgtam vissza kacarászva.

Legalább olyan részeg volt, mint én.

Ott álltunk, egymásba kapaszkodva, elcsukló hangon fel-felkuncogva. Emiatt néha valaki ránk pisszegett, amitől csak még jobban nevethetnékem támadt.

Alfred gyöngyöző kacaját messziről hallani, és akkor éppen virágos jókedve volt. Valahol az utca elején járhattak, mikor már tudtuk, hogy jönnek. Mi a koli negyedik emeletén vártunk rájuk. Ott szorongtunk, a papíron tanuló, állítólag nappali, gyakorlatilag kocsma helyiségben vagy ötvenen, mindenki harckészültségben. Kivéve az olyanokat, mint én, akik már felkészülten érkeztek. Azért voltunk páran.

Az amerikai nagy svunggal nyitott be.

– MEGLEPETÉS! – üvöltöttünk rá, és Matthew az arcába lőtte a konfettit.

Alfred úgy sikított, mint egy kislány, és helyből Ivan nyakába ugrott. Talán gonosz volt az első sorba állítani a szörnyruhába bújt népeket, viszont majd' összepisiltem magam, úgy nevettem rajta.

– Kurvák vagytok mind! – visított duzzogva Alfred és visszatért a földre.

– Ne beszélj csúnyán – csuklott fel a közelemben valahol Arthur, Alfred bátyja. Nem túl hangosan, és elég kásás hangon. – Szádbalépek, ha csúnyán beszélsz, vazeg.

– Elalélok a gondoskodó oldaladtól – dörmögte Francis és elkapta a felkarjánál, hogy ne vágódjon el

Ha nem állt volna mellette, az angol már rég a padlón hevert volna. Talán mondani kellett volna neki, hogy a sörösüvege nem fogja megtartani. Úgy emlékszem, akartam is, csak nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy ezt kulturáltan tudjam közölni velem, vagy legalábbis érthető angolsággal, mert nagyon nézett rám, hogy mi a szöszt akarok.

– Artie, ne csesztesd már Tinót! – karolta át Arthurt Alfred. – Inkább örülj neki, hogy itt a Mikulás. Akkor is, ha még csak szeptember van.

Az amerikaira vigyorogtam. Dani kegyeskedett ugyanúgy megtámasztani, mint Francis Arthurt.

– Ha jó kisfiú voltál, akkor kívánhatsz egyet – közöltem vele kásás hangon.

Ludwig bátyja, Gilbert ekkor lépett oda mellénk, és felszaladt szemöldökkel bámult rám.

– Te hallod, ha a leheleted vodkaszaga ide megcsap, akkor a véralkohol-szinted valahol a faszomban van.

Sokrates: Szex?

Letiltottad „Sokrates" felhasználót.

Egy bőrkanapén ültem, és nevettem. Ivan mellettem váltig állította, hogy nem fingott, a kanapénak volt ilyen hangja, amikor leült, de csak nem tudta reprodukálni. Daninak az orrán jött ki a sör. Ő a dohányzóasztal mellett ült a földön, és a sokadik gyantacsíkot simította fel a lábamra.

Egyszerre levetődött mellénk egy srác. Totál kész volt, csak meredt rám, a szemei két mély kúthoz hasonlítottak. Hulla csöndben néztünk farkasszemet, és nagyon hosszú időbe telt, mire az őt egyenletesen borító, aranyszínű csillámpor alatt felismertem Romanót.

– Hé – bukott ki belőle. – Kérdezd meg, hogy fa vagyok-e.

– Te egy fa vagy? – kérdeztem engedelmesen.

Hétrét görnyedve, a térdét csapkodva kezdett vihogni. A könnyei is folytak a nevetéstől, végül csukladozva, elfúló hangon kiáltotta:

– Hát persze, hogy nem! Úgy nézek ki, mint egy kibaszott fa?!

Talán válaszoltam, talán nem. Romanónak tökmindegy volt, eldőlt oldalra, kiterült a földön és hangosan hortyogni kezdett.

* * *

 _BoeBay:_ Hé, most dobott ki a barátom

 _BoeBay:_ Mármint, most már az exem

 _BoeBay:_ És nincs hol aludnom, szunyázhatok nálad?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mi a fasz

 _Letiltottad BoeBay felhasználót._

* * *

– Humalai-lai – dudorásztam szórakozottan. – Humalai-lai…

– Mit énekelsz – kérdezte valaki.

Megnéztem, ki az. A vállamra borult a feje, és kiderült, hogy Dani az, csak már rekedt a hangja.

– Se tarkoittaa humalassa.

– Tino, már megint finnül beszélsz.

– Se ei ole totta – kacsintottam rá, ő meg fintorgott.

– Nézd már, Gilberték megint táncolnak.

Az _I like it_ című ősrégi szám szólt a hangszórókból, amit Gil, Fran és Toni megválasztott hármuk himnuszának és ha valahol meghallották, akkor eljárták rá a törzsi táncukat. Francis rózsákból összefűzött szoknyája veszélyes magasságokba lendült.

– Szerinted vett alá alsót?

– Sanoisin ei.

Már csak a poén kedvéért meg kedves barátom arckifejezéséért válaszoltam az anyanyelvemen. Részemről egyre inkább a parti lapos felét képviseltem, és józanodtam.

Dani viccesen sóhajtott. Újra és újra a büféasztalok felé pillantott, ahol Roderich válogatott pöffeszkedő arisztokrata módjára a felhozatalból. Feltételeztem, hogy azt a sütit keresi, amit ő hozott, és gondoltam rá, hogy odakiáltok neki, hogy hiába teszi, de nem volt kedvem szembeszállni az üvöltő hangfalakkal. Egyébként is rá fog jönni, hogy már csak az üres tálcát fogja visszakapni. Mert amúgy Rod piszok jól süt, és ha hoz egy tálca valamit, akkor az olyan, mintha tűzre dobnák. Még Feliks sem utasítja vissza soha, pedig ő örökké fogyókúrázik, hogy tökéletes maradjon az alakja. Erről eszembe jutott, hogy én igazából nem is Mikulásnak akartam öltözni, csak a tavaly újított kalózjelmezem nem jött rám, mert Mikulás-alkatot növesztettem. Mélabúsan néztem le a pocakomra, és keményen elhatároztam, hogy nem hagyom, hogy a tespedés átvegye felettem az uralmat és igenis gyúrni fogok!

Merengésemből Dani hangja rántott ki. Felnéztem rá, és abban a pillanatban egészen biztos voltam benne, hogy látom a hangokat, mert Dani sötét sminktől maszatos arcán táncoltak a különböző színű fények. Az meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy valaki esetleg hozott egy diszkógömböt. Szerintem nem is érdekelt volna, csak néztem a legjobb barátomat, hogyan mered elgyengülve szíve bánatának okozójára. Alig hallottam a hangját a zene mellett, úgy susogta a verssorokat:

– „Mondják, hogy szép és én semmit se mondok, mondják, hogy égő bronzhaja a hajnal, hogy csillagokat hordoz nagy szemében…"**

Finomat az ajkaira tettem az ujjaim.

A legszebb dal akkor születik,  
ha megtelik szeretettel a szív,  
ha gyöngédség árad  
egyszerűen, határtalanul anélkül,  
hogy bárki is kérné  
s eljut embertől emberig.

A legszebb dalt nem felejtik el:  
ott ragyog az emberek homlokán,  
ott ég a szemekben, az ajkakon, a szívekben:  
a szeretők leolvashatják onnan  
s a legszebb daltól szívük lángra lobban.***

– Ez gyönyörű – emelte rám csillogó tekintetét.

– Finn – jelentettem ki elégedetten. – Nem akarsz beszélni vele?

– Szerintem Rod a lányokat szereti.

– Erre most mondanék neked valamit, de megsértődnél rajta.

– Úgy értem, a tiszta lányokat. Én egy nagyon elcseszett fiú vagyok.

– Te egy nagyon kedves és tökéletes fiú vagy – dörgöltem meg a vállát.

– Kedves, hogy ezt mondod.

– Hónapokig beléd voltam zúgva, ha nem lennél jó fiú, akkor ez nem ment volna.

– De amint megtudtad, hogy nincs fütyim, kiszerettél belőlem.

Adtam neki egy vigasztaló puszit.

– Ez nem igaz. Mellesleg Danikám, szeretném felhívni rá a figyelmed, hogy ezeket a beszélgetéseket rendszerint fordított felállásban szoktuk eljátszani. Ha nem szeretnélek, biztosan nem neked önteném ki a szívemet.

– Ivannak, Mattnek meg Ednek is szoktál sírni.

– Ivannak csak nyafogni szoktam, Mattnek dettó, és kizárólag akkor, ha ti ketten nem értek rá. Meg neki elég az, hogy Ned nyafog neki. Utána mindig betépnek. – Ezen elmerengtem. Rövid szünet után folytattam: – Ednek a tananyagról, az egyetemről, meg a szar életről szoktam sírni. Az aktuális szerelmi bánatomat mindig neked mondom el, remélem, megtisztelve érzed magad.

– Abszolút. Amúgy, veled most mi a helyzet?

A sóhajomban benne volt a világmindenség.

– Eduard óta oly' sivár vagyok, mint a sivatag.

– Tino.

– Kiszáradt kóró leszek.

– Azért ennyire ne legyél melodramatikus. Meddig jártatok, két hétig?

– Ja, aztán rájöttünk, hogy jobb nekünk barátként. Még addig se húztam vele, mint veled.

– Majd a következő kolis szobabeosztáskor jelzem, hogy ne a legszexibb srác mellé osszanak be, és akkor talán képes leszel hosszú távú kapcsolatot kiépíteni.

– Mióta van neked bejárásod a kolis bizottságokba?

A magyar pillantásából azt olvastam ki, hogy ha még egyszer kétkedni merek az ő felsőbbrendű képességeiben, akkor felrúg a Holdig.

– Mikor volt olyan, hogy nem tudtam elintézni valamit?

– És emlékezni fogsz erre holnap? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.

– Tino, baszd meg, már ezer éve kijózanodtam. Ami azt illeti, ha nem kelünk fel erről a tetves kanapéról, akkor bealszok, és nem akarok reggel pöcsökkel az arcomon ébredni.

– Akkor tán mozduljunk.

Biztattuk magunk még egy kicsit. Komoly logisztikai probléma volt leszedni a lábainkat az asztalról, egyrészt, nem tudtam, hogy melyik láb az enyém, és melyik Danié, másrészt, egy istenverte barom összekente lábam valami ragadós krémmel.

– Ó! – derült fel Dani arca. – Ezek szerint tényleg legyantáztuk a lábad.

– Hogy mi a faszt csináltunk?!

Közelebbről is megnéztem a lábamat, meg azt, hogy stratégiailag meghatározott pontokon, csalinka csíkokban hiányzik róla a szőr, a többi helyen meg ragad.

– Hát ez valami gyönyörű – bólintottam.

Nekiduráltuk magunk. Volna. Amint keltünk fel, a lábunk alatt felnyögött valaki, így a piaszerzés elé még beiktattuk Romano felpakolását a kanapéra. Az alapján, hogy a mi lábunk alatt volt, valószínűleg mi kanyarítottunk kackiás bajuszt, meg Kirklandet megszégyenítő szemöldököt az arcára.

– Látod, erről beszéltem – sandított rám Dani. – Tény, hogy magamból indulok ki, de ismerem annyira ezt a társulatot, hogy tudjam, akadnak még benne olyan seggfejek, mint én.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szia!

 _SnickyDoo:_ Hali! Mi jót csinálsz itt?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mármint az oldalon?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Ühüm

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hát… keresem életem párját?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Az nem rossz, nem rossz

 _Humalai-lai:_ És te mit keresel itt?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Leginkább figyelmet szerény személyemnek

 _SnickyDoo:_ De ha te életed párjára vágysz, akkor abba az irányba is elmehetünk

 _Humalai-lai:_ Lol

* * *

Arra nem emlékszem, hogy mikor és kivel cseréltem jelmezt, arra se, hogyan jutottunk festék-sprayhez. Arra viszont határozottan emlékszem, hogy folyamatosan félre kellett söpörnöm a rosszul feltett Hamupipőke-parókának a szemembe lógó tincseit, ha látni akartam, miképpen dekorálom ki az egyetemi üdvözlőtáblát a campus bejáratánál. Gilbert segített nekem állva maradni, Dani meg a festésben volt bűntárs. Addigra Gil elhagyta a szexi rendőr-egyenruháját, már csak a Calvin Klein alsója volt rajta, meg egy körben beletűrt, megszaggatott szemeteszsák. Ott állt mellettem és mutogatta a tökéletes felsőtestét (most próbálok úgy tenni, mint akiből nem az irigység szól, de mégis.) Parókája neki is volt, egy derékig érő kék raszta, amihez még szakáll is volt. A szája előtt sörhab borította, és a kék szálak közül baloldalt kilógott egy pizzaszelet keményre száradt széle. Arról szerintem nem tudott, hogy a feneke magasságában a zsákra fel volt írva, hogy 20$/menet.

Dani túl hosszú hajú Bucky Barnesnak öltözött, és a sötét sminkje már az állán is ott volt, mikor dudorászva körbepontozta az anatómiailag pontos falloszt a falon. Mögöttünk Ned és Matt egymás vállára borulva röhögtek, mert az istennek nem tudták meggyújtani (az amúgy sokadik) spanglijukat.

– Fűszaga lesz a jelmezemnek – nyafogtam.

– Nem is a te jelmezed – vigyorgott rám Gilbert.

– Hé – heherészett Ned. – Nézzétek már azt a fazont… há' nézzétek már…

Az említett irányba fordultam és igyekeztem ráfókuszálni a felénk futó alakra. Vadul lóbálta az elemlámpáját.

– Biztonsági őr! – üvöltöttem el magam.

Futottam. Nagyon-nagyon sokáig, teljes erőből. Gil nem segített, ő Mattet hozta, Dani meg Nedet. Illetve rángatták őket maguk után, mert ők roppant szórakoztatónak találták a helyzetet. Csak azért nem hagytam le őket, mert a jelmezhez tartozó tíz centis magassarkúban kegyetlenül nehéz volt futni.

* * *

 _Butterfly:_ Szia! Hogy állsz a matekkal?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Középsuliban egész jó voltam belőle, de újabban az egyetemen nincs sok matekos órám :/

 _Butterfly:_ És a 69? ;)

 _Letiltottad „Butterfly" felhasználót._

* * *

A reggel Dani szobájában ért, az emeletes ágy alsó fekhelyén, Matt és Ned közé ékelve. Ők ketten még aludtak, Dani és Gil már a vízforraló mellett kornyadoztak, és gyűrött képpel, de vidoran konvertálták fogyaszthatóvá a Nescafét.

Kikecmeregtem az ágyból – közben belekönyököltem szegény Matt gyomrába, aki felnyögött, de aludt tovább. Erősen kilendültem oldalra, úgy kellett megkapaszkodnom az emeletes ágy gerendáiban. A keret reccsent egyet, Daniék kiröhögtek. Az ágy tetején alvó Feliks rémülten ült fel.

– Jé, Feliks! – csodálkozott rá Dani. – Miért alszol az én ágyamban?

A lengyel nagyot ásítva megdörgölte az arcát. Komolyan, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy kicsoda Dani szobatársa, meg se ismertem volna. Olyan kócos volt, mint… mint… hát, legalább annyira, mint én, de az nála már apokaliptikus körülményekre utal. Tavaly eljött az egyetemi kirándulásra, amin hegyet másztunk, és mindenki koszos, büdös meg nyakig saras volt a végére, kivéve őt. Állítom, hogy olyan illat lengte körbe, amit egy tisztességesebb unikornis is megirigyelne.

– Azért, mert megjelentetek az éjszaka közepén hulla részegen, és tökre rám pakoltál három embert – válaszolt csípősen.

– Bocsi.

Szusszant egyet és legyintett.

– Hagyjuk. Van aszpirinünk?

– Minek az neked? – vigyorgott Gilbert.

Feliks lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

– Tegnap még beszéltünk is Alfred üdvözlő-buliján.

A német összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá, és félrebillentette a fejét. Erősen koncentrált, de nem sokra jutott. Gyorsan közbevágtam, még mielőtt megfájdult volna a feje a szokatlan igénybevételtől.

– Inkább azt mondjátok meg, hogy mi a faszért van rajtam magassarkú.

Kérdő pillantásukra még mindig az ágykeretbe kapaszkodva megemeltem az egyik lábam, hogy lássák a lábam. Fura, hogy arra gondom volt lefekvés előtt, hogy csak egy alsó legyen rajtam, ellenben a cipőt nem vettem le.

Dani visítva felröhögött.

– Bazd meeeg! Tino, te egy kibaszott reverse-Hamupipőke vagy; a jelmezt elhagytad, csak a cipőt nem!

* * *

 _Bed Wizard:_ (bevallom, csak a felhasználónevet olvastam el, utána egyből…)

 _Letiltottad „Bed Wizard" felhasználót._

* * *

Érdekes, hogy részegen még futni is tudtam ebben a szarban, ellenben majdnem kitörtem a nyakam, míg áttipegtem benne a saját kolimba. Nem azért tettem, mert derogált volna mezítláb mennem, csak fogadtunk Gilberttel, mert azt állította, hogy nem merem/tudom megcsinálni. Ő a csuklójánál fogva húzta maga után Mattet, aki hullaszínű arccal kóválygott utána, és láthatóan a világáról nem tudott. A kávé nála még nem ütött be, nem úgy Nednél, aki belekortyolt a maga adagjába, majd rémülten felugrott, mondott valamit arról, hogy a koliban hagyta Mooit, és _teatyaúristen._ Mire kettőt pislogtunk, már hetedhét határon túl járt.

– Hogy képesek ebben a lányok menni? – kiáltottam a világba egy ponton.

– Nem tudjuk – válaszolt Gilbert. – A nők az élet kifürkészhetetlenségei, ne kérdezz róluk.

– Azért a srácokon is nehéz kiigazodni – fordultam hátra, minek hatására kilendültem az addig relatíve stabil helyzetemből és majdnem kiterültem.

Gilbert nyitotta a száját, talán azért, hogy mondjon valami alpári baromságot, de szerencsére meggondolta magát. Dani összetette a két kezét és az égre nézett.

A bejáratnál lepacsiztunk a srácokkal Megígértettem Gillel, hogy az este során készült fotókat nem küldi el Daninak, hogy még véletlenül se kerülhessen bele egyik montázsába se. Dani ezen egy kicsit megsértődött és visszakérte a cipőjét. Nem az én lábamról, Gilbertéről.

– Az hogy ment rád? – bámultam a negyvenkettes topánra, ami nagyot reccsenve jött le Gil negyvenhatos lábáról.

– A kérdés az, hogy miért csak most kezd fájni tőle a lábam – sziszegett. – Oké, legyetek rosszak, megyek megnézni, hogy mit művelt Al és Ivan a szobámmal.

– Ha arról van videó, azt átküldheted, arra nem vonatkozik a cenzúra! – kiáltott utána Dani.

Gilbert értetlenül hátrafordult, de inkább só nélkül hagyta és a fejét csóválva elsietett. A magyarra néztem. Jó hosszan, hogy érezze.

– Mi az?

– Tudod, ez a te hobbid másoknak egy kicsit kínos.

– Mármint neked kínos, hogy…

– Nem, Gilbertnek kínos, ha megkéred rá, hogy filmezze le a szobatársát, miközben hentereg.

– Oh.

Hagytam magába szállni.

– Kéred a magassarkút?

– Minek?

– Mit tudom én, azt mondtad, hogy anyádéknak még nem mondtad, hogy fiú vagy.

– Az igaz, drágám, de te legalább ötször jobban sétálsz ebben a vacakban, mint én.

– Tegnap este még futottam is benne – néztem le az életveszélyes jószágokra. – Szerinted én is megérzem a lábaimat, amint leveszem ezeket a szarokat?

– Egészen biztosan.

Szenvedésemet kifejezendő, csináltam egy fejkörzést. Mikor végeztem, visszafordultam balra, hogy jól láttam-e, amit láttam.

– Hoppá, Gilbert itt felejtette Mattet.

A kanadai a kukát bámulta, éppen elég zöld képpel ahhoz, hogy elgondolkodjak rajta, jó ötlet volt-e kávét adni neki. Ha valami szendvicset diktáltunk volna belé, akkor legalább lenne mit kihánynia a szerencsétlennek.

– Intézem – gyűrte fel a kockás inge ujját Dani. – Te meg szedj magadra valami rendes gúnyát. Mindig is tudta, hogy Feliks holmijai rajta kívül nem állnak jól senkinek, de te egy jelenség vagy bennük.

– Most mi – vigyorogtam, és befeszítettem a rózsaszín, csipkefodros ingben. Hastájékon majdnem lerepültek róla a gombok. – Meg kéne tartanom, tök fasza.

Le kellett volna fényképeznem az arcát, plusz kreditet ért volna a fotós tárgyaimra.

* * *

 _WannabeaMiss:_ Szia!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szia ^^

 _WannabeaMiss:_ Hármashoz keresek a párommal még egy embert, nincs kedved beszállni? ;)

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nincs.

 _Letiltottad „WannabeaMiss" felhasználót._

– Istenem, egy normális pasi sincs fenn ezeken a hülye oldalakon?!

* * *

*Mazál Ferenc: Ez… szerelem

**Szabó Lőrinc: Mondják, hogy szép

***Arvo Turtiainen: Kauein – A legszebb; Képes Géza fordítása


	2. Bonyodalom

**Szerzői mgj.:** Kiru, megigéztelek és behálóztalak, muhaha. Köszi, hogy írtál! ^^

* * *

 **Bonyodalom,**

avagy mégse élhetek szobatárs nélkül

– Megjött a posta.

Kihajtogattam Dani elé a papírt. Ivannal összedöntötték a fejüket és úgy olvasták el azt a rövid, szívhez szóló üzenetet, amit a szobatársam hagyott nekem. Már napokkal korábban meg akartam mutatni nekik, csak most szedtem össze a lelkierőt ahhoz, hogy megkeressem az asztalomat borító könyvek és papírok alatt.

Mi lesz velem, mikor megkapjuk a beadandókat? Mi lesz velem, mikor beüt a vizsgaidőszak? Megint be lesz borítva jegyzettel a szoba. Nagyon remélem, hogy a mostani srácom jobban fogja viselni, mint Ed a múlt évben. Szegény majdnem idegösszeroppanást kapott. Arra a majdnem-idegösszeroppanásra hivatkozott, mikor múlt év végén leültünk megbeszélni, hogy a jövő évet talán nem közös szobában kéne kezdenünk.

 _Kedves szobatársam!_

 _Szeptember végéig szakmai gyakorlaton vagyok, addig nem leszek itt. Bepakoltam a holmim a fal felőli szekrénybe, a fürdőben az alsó polcra. Szeretnék ennél az asztalnál dolgozni. Stip-stop alsó ágy._

 _Üdvözlettel: B. O._

– Mondtam, hogy romantikus – kacsintott rám Dani. – Látod ezeket a betűket?

Az óra helyett nyilván érdekesebb volt Dani tavalyi grafológia-szemináriumán szerzett tudását hallgatni. Ebből a pár sorból megpróbált egy komplett jellemrajzot bemutatni, ami neki nem is esett nehezére, lévén, hogy esztétikára jár a lelkem. Az a dolga, hogy rizsázzon, lehetőleg minél többet. Neki kell meglátni a vászonra felvitt két párhuzamos csíkban a festő szenvedését és mély lelki válságát.

– Amúgy mi a neve? – váltott témát a harmadik mondata közepén.

– Berwald Oxenstierna – válaszoltam kapásból. – Nem akartam bejelölni Facebookon, mert még nem ismerem. És olyan gonosz volt, hogy az összes adatát titkosította, most mondd meg.

– Ó, te szegény. Hogy néz ki?

– A profilképén egy mamutfenyő mellett áll, a kamerának háttal – fintorogtam. – Sárga és kék kötött sapka volt rajta, meg nagykabát, szóval biztos nem idén nyári a kép. Ezen kívül nem is volt más publikusan elérhető képe. Egyszer megosztotta egy bútorgyár nyilvános bejegyzését.

Ivan meg sem próbálta leplezni a szkeptikusságát, mikor kifejtettük, hogy Berwald valószínűleg egy lelkiismeretes, de visszahúzódó alkat. A betűi hosszúkásak és szépen íveltek voltak, majdnem olyanok, mint az egyik nagy becsben tartott kurzív betűtípusom.

– Az „ennél az asztalnál" melyik asztalt jelenti? – vágott közbe, mikor arra terelődött a szó, hogy kedves Berwald vajon inkább az aktív-, vagy inkább a passzív fél.

Olyan hördülést produkáltam, hogy az összes környékbeli felém kapta a fejét.

– Az ablak felőlit! Most mondd meg! Bestoppolta az összes jó helyet! Még abban se vagyok biztos, hogy milyen magas, és nem pakolhatom fel jó szívvel a fürdőben a holmiját a felső polcra, mert nem tudom, hogy elérné-e! Még az alsó ágyat is lefoglalta, a fele konyhaszekrénnyel együtt!

– Aw, a finnek dühe lángra kapott – olvadt meg Dani. – „Neked hegyesb nyíl kellett".*

– Várjuk meg, amíg ez a legény hazajön, és csak akkor röhögjünk rajta, vagy álljunk neki összeszedni a híreket?

Dani elgondolkodott. Nem szerettem ezt az arcát, mert ezt az arcot mindig a késztetés követi, hogy neki sürgősen pletykálnia kell. Legutóbb rólam, a jótét lélekről, az ártatlan fiúról is minden marhaságot megtudott. Remélem, ez a kijelentésem még csak a hazugság, és nem az ordas nagy hazugság kategóriába tartozik. Ilyenkor örülök neki, hogy református vagyok, és nem kell azzal vacakolnom, hogy eljárjak gyónni.

Ettől hirtelen fellángolt bennem az érdeklődés.

– Szerintetek milyen a Heta vallási megoszlása?

– Parancsolsz a kinek a micsodája? – bámult rám Dani.

– Tinuska, a társulat kétharmada meleg, a maradék csak erős támogató, szerintem leginkább az ateista és a deista nézetekhez állunk közel. Mellesleg, úgy tudom, hogy ez a kérdés Kanadában roppant személyes.

– Ez a világon mindenhol roppant személyes – tájékoztatta Dani.

– Azért még véletlenül se hagyjatok kibontakozni – duzzogtam.

– Inkább gondolj Berwaldra – csúsztatta elém Dani a cetlit, és Ivanra nézett. – Tíz rongyot rá, hogy félévkor megint a nyakamba borulva fog epekedni.

– Félév? Ne viccelj, Danya, nem adok neki két hónapot.

Szerintem seggfejek. Ja, a barátaim határozottan seggfejek.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szia!

 _GoffriLord:_ Szia

 _Humalai-lai:_ Vörös vagy fekete?

 _GoffriLord:_ Te milyen rohadt rasszista vagy már?!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hogyan?

 _GoffriLord:_ Mi az, hogy vörös vagy fekete?! Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzá mersz érni az indiánokhoz vagy a négerekhez, megemlegeted!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy vörös vagy fekete áfonyából csináljam a pitém…

 _GoffriLord:_ Hogyne, magyarázkodj csak!

 _GoffriLord:_ Rasszista vagy te is, meg az egész fajtád is!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szerintem egy kicsit túlreagálod…

 _Nem tudtuk elküldeni az üzenetet, „GoffriLord" felhasználó mellőzött téged :(_

– Öhm… Oké?

* * *

Ivan késve jött be órára. Dani nagyon vigyorgott mellettem, úgy kellett rápisszegnem, hogy ne kiáltson oda nagyra nőtt oroszunknak, hogy milyen volt az éjjel. Nem, kibírta vele addig, amíg Ivan sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette beoldalazott mellénk a sor közepére, a neki fenntartott helyre.

– Milyen volt az éjjel? – hajolt át rajtam Dani.

Ivan akkor vette ki a táskájából a füzetét, és megakadt a mozdulat közben. Azzal az egészen különleges pillantással nézett fel, amit szerintem már mindenkitől láttam, akinek valaha Dani nekiszegezte a nemi életét firtató kérdéseit.

– Jaj, te fiú – sóhajtott végül. – Nem akarsz szerezni magadnak valakit?

– Akkor is letámadott mindenkit, mikor még Felikssel járt – horkantottam.

– Járt Felikssel?

– Bizony – bólogatott Dani. – Azután jöttünk össze, hogy kiköltöztem. Reghét alatt mentünk szét, szóval mikor Tino beköltözött mellém, már szingli voltam.

Ivan megeresztett felém egy kérdő pillantást, hogy akkor mégis miért vagyok ilyen jól informált kedvenc lesifotósunk szokásait illetően.

– Gólyatáborban ugyanígy letámadott mindenkit – tájékoztattam.

– Engem nem – megint elhagyott kiskutya-arccal nézett, mint amikor kihagyjuk valami jó buliból.

– Persze, mert addigra Tino örökbe fogadott, és megpróbált belegyalulni a földbe, valahányszor új emberrel találkoztam, és az orra alá akartam nyomni a közvélemény-kutatásomat. Ha ennyire bánt, hogy te kimaradtál a szórásból, akkor még megejthetjük az interjút, megvan a kérdőív…

– Annyira azért nem – hűtötte le Ivan.

A beálló csöndben hallgattuk egy kicsit az előadó fejtegetéseit az európai stíluskorszakokról meg a hozzájuk társított nézetekről. A tősgyökeres kanadai hallgatóság elalélva hallgatta, meg bámulta a táblán a Notre Dame képét, csodálva a francia gótikát.

– Ezt ti is tanultátok otthon, ugye? – kérdeztem.

Egyszerre bólintottak.

– Mondott valamit a jegyről? – sandított ránk Ivan.

– Év végén zh az órai anyagból meg van három kötelező – rántott egyet a vállán Dani és hátradőlt. – De európaiak vagyunk, nekünk ez ingyen kredit lesz, legalábbis az, amit eddig elmondott, azt nekem otthon elmondták középsuliban. Ami azt illeti, többször is, mint kellene.

Vidáman szusszantam.

– Na várj, majd amikor a reneszánsznál a hallgatóság megörül, hogy a szó jelentése…

– Újjászületés – vigyorodott el Dani és Ivan. Utóbbi hozzátette: – Hány kreditért vesztegetik ezt a csodát?

Összenéztünk, vállat vontunk. Dani volt az a jótét lélek, aki megnézte nekünk a neten.

– Négy – mondta. Rögtön utána realizálta, hogy mit mondott. – Mi? Négy? Basszus, srácok, jövő félévben tőkepénzes leszek!

Kacarászva vállon veregettem a tanulmányi ösztöndíját megidealizáló magyart. Ivan csak a fejét csóválta.

– Akkor már értem, miért láttam az utolsó sorban Antonio sleppjét.

– Itt vannak paradicsomék? – fordult hátra azonnal Dani, hogy a nyakát nyújtogatva ellenőrizze az állítást.

– Romanón kívül nem ismerek mást, aki képes ennyire látványosan utálni a világot – pillantott hátra Ivan is.

Ha már mind hátrafelé leskelődtünk, akkor megnéztem én is, mit nézünk. Illetve, megnéztem volna, mert örök és fájó pont az életemben, hogy a genetikám kispórolta belőlem a centiket. (Nem úgy a kilókat, fene a mindenét.) Ilyenkor szívesen örültem volna egy jó magas lovagnak, aki ilyen helyzetekben a nyakába kap, hogy nézelődhessek. Így kénytelen voltam félig felemelkedni ültömből.

Az utolsó sorban valóban ott ült Toni, mellette két oldalon Emma és Ned, Emma mellett pedig Romano. Ned sorozatgyilkos fejjel meredt előre, és megfontolt lassúsággal kopogtatta a ceruzája gumis végét a padon. Romano meg vicces volt, mert még mindig nem tudta teljesen kiszedni a hajából az aranyszínű csillámport, random pillanatokban becsillant a feje, és ha ezt megemlítetted neki, akkor operett-stílusban nekiállt haldokolni. Olybá tűnt, hogy mind a ketten fel akarnak gyújtani valamit. Toni megint ragyogott, a markába fojtotta a nevetését, miközben a saját és a haverjai minden írószeréből Emma hathatós segítségével nekiállt megépíteni a pisai ferde tornyot. Romano a szeme sarkából figyelte őket, és egy jól megválasztott pillanatban meglökte a térdével az asztalt. A torony összedőlt, az összes ceruza szétgurult. Az építkezők nem vették magukra, csak az öklüket tömték a szájukba, hogy ne legyen túl hangos a röhögésük.

– Amúgy ők hogy vették fel ezt az órát? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Dani. – Ők nem agrárosok?

– Mittomén – mondta Ivan a vállát vonogatva. – Áthallgatnak. Vagy agráron nincsenek szabvál-tárgyak. Mondjuk, ennyi erővel azt is kérdezhetnénk, hogy Tino mit keres itt a maga HR-es tanulmányaival.

Közel hajoltam hozzá, úgy trilláztam a fülébe:

– Fotós minor~

– Tényleg. Mindig elfelejtem.

– Pedig örökké hurcolom magammal a fényképezőmet is.

– Az nem mérvadó, Daninál is mindig van kamera.

– Ő meg filmes.

– Felbérelt, hogy fotózz neki romlott dolgokat.

Összeröhögtünk, Dani meg ignorált minket.

* * *

 _Karamazovisawhore:_ cyka

 _Humalai-_ lai (rövid hezitálás után, szelíden felvont szemöldökkel, oroszul): beszélek oroszul

 _Karamazovisawhore_ (továbbra is oroszul): Na végre valaki! És hajlandó vagy velem oroszul beszélni?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Amint adsz rá egy jóféle magyarázatot, hogy miért ezzel a mondattal kezdted, ezer örömmel

 _Karamazovisawhore:_ Mert miért ne. És mert éppen orosz nyelvvizsgára készülök, és rohadtul nincs kivel beszélnem, a tanárom meg csak hetente egyszer ér rá és kezdek stresszelni

 _Humalai-lai:_ …

 _Humalai-lai:_ Jól értem, hogy akkor nem ismerkedni jársz fel ide?

 _Karamazovisawhore:_ Nem hát, kinek van arra ideje

 _Humalai-lai: M_ eg tudom adni az egyik ismerősöm címét, ő született orosz, és jár tanárképzésre, biztos jobban ért a korrepetáláshoz, mint én

 _Karamazovisawhore:_ Igen? Ezer köszi :D– Ivan!

– Mondd!

– Szereztem neked egy tanítványt!

– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét és gyakorlatilag kivirult örömében. – Kiszabadítasz engem a mélyszegénységből, Tinuska?

– Ki én – domborítottam. – Aszongya, orosz nyelvvizsgára készül, és csak a tanárával tud beszélgetni hetente egyszer.

– Úgy érek rá, ahogy akar, annyit fizet, amennyit akar, és eladom neki a lelkem, ha arra van szükség – bólogatott Ivan lelkesen.

– És akkor velem mi lesz? – kámpicsorodott el Alfred.

– Ne aggódj, Solnyshko, neked mindig lesz hely a szívemben.

– És ha nekem a lelked kell? – kérdezte ő, és lélekvámpírként vetette magát a kedvesére.

Tegyük hozzá, hogy éppen az ő szobájában loptuk a napot a hármasfogatunkkal. Rajta kívül még Gilbert volt benn, aki éppen mémpárbajt vívott Danival. Mellettem támasztották az íróasztalt, de Dani a szóváltás kezdete óta már nem mémeket keresgélt a telefonján, hanem kamerázott. Sanda mosollyal mormolta:

– „A lelkem a fogadon – tiéd, tiéd."**

Gil a szemét forgatta.

– Nyálas buzik.

* * *

– Arra gondoltam, hogy indítani kéne egy vlogot – tűnődött hangosan Dani, miközben élveztük az utolsó kanadai hőhullámot a park füvén heverészve.

– Jól néznél ki – dörmögte Ivan. – És miről vlogolnál? Beszállnál a gameplay-bizniszbe?

– Oh, nem, azt meghagyom a geek-szobának.

Tűnödve bámultam a bongyor bárányfelhőket.

– Kiku lediplomázott a nyáron, nem? Ki lett Alfred és Gilbert harmadik szobatársa? Kanadai? Mondjátok, hogy kanadai.

– Nem, dán. Matt marad az örök és egyetlen kanadai a csapatban – nevetett Ivan. – Dennynek hívják a srácot, hogy mi a teljes neve, azt ne kérdezzétek. Lukas barátja, és féltékeny vagyok a hajára, mert Fredka azt mondta, hogy szerelmes a hajzseléjébe. És szerintem pont ugyanolyan kocka, mint Gil meg ő.

– Akkor geek-szoba – hagyta jóvá Dani. – Amúgy valami személyesebben gondolkodtam. Tudod, megörökíteni azt a rakás faszságot, amit csinálunk.

– Azt egyébként is megörökítjük – legyintettem. – Abban meg nem vagyok biztos, hogy szeretném, ha a világ is látná, hogy milyen segg hülye vagyok. Most gondolj bele, nekem egyetem után fel kéne vetetnem magam valami komoly céghez, hogy esetleg komoly munkát végezzek!

– Részvétem – kuncogott Ivan. – Nekem nincs vele bajom.

– Persze, mert te részegen is normális vagy.

– Ez a szláv vér.

– Ugyanezt mondtad, mikor megmutattad nekünk a kedvenc részeg oroszok-összeállításodat Youtube-on.

Ezzel sarokba szorítottam. A győzelem ízével a számban fészkeltem el magam a puha fűben. Csak fél füllel figyeltem rá, mikor újra megszólalt:

– Inkább az a veszély fenyegetne minket, hogy egy idővel olyanok lennénk, mint PewDiePie, vagy az összes túlhype-olt vlogger, és önmagunk karikatúrájába fordulnánk. Esetleg előre megírnánk a jeleneteket a baromságokhoz, és már nem is viccek, hanem komplett filmforgatások lennének.

– Ahhoz legalább értek – dörmögte Dani.

– Jó neked, hogy értesz valamihez – susogtam.

– Tinuska, még nincs is itt a téli depressziód ideje.

– Nincs szobatársam, éppen itt az ideje.

– Hallod, Ivan, Tino szeretne valaki után vágyakozni – kuncogott fel Dani. – Regisztrálj fel Tinderre.

Elpirultam és megpróbáltam úgy csinálni, mint aki nem azzal tölti majdnem minden szabadidejét, hogy érdekes felhasználónevű srácokat bannol a különböző randioldalakon.

– Azért elvárásaim még vannak, köszönöm szépen.

– Most örüljek, hogy megfeleltem nekik?

– Mind a ketten megfeleltünk, Danya. Valamire már vittem az életben!

Összepacsiztak felettem, én meg roppant megvetően bámultam rájuk.

* * *

 _Beast:_ Szia! Olvastam az adatlapod, te tényleg finn vagy?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Igen, tényleg ^^ Gondolom, te kanadai vagy.

 _Beast:_ Így van. Tudnál nekem segíteni egy kicsit?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ha tudok, persze :D

 _Beast:_ Hogy mondod finnül, hogy „Szeretnélek addig baszni, amíg a nevemet nem sikoltod"?

 _Letiltottad „Beast" felhasználót._

* * *

Akkor kellett volna gyanút fognom, mikor meghallottam azt az ordenáré zenét.

– Édes jó istenem – rogytam le Dani mellé.

– Mi történt már megint, egyetlenkém? – hunyorgott rám. – Sose jó, ha ilyen arccal zuhansz be.

– Megjött a szobatársam.

– Na! – hajolt előre Ivan is izgatottan. – És milyen?

Fáradtan legyintettem.

– Nem sokat láttam belőle, ami azt illeti. Bementem a szobába a holmimért, és csak azt találtam, hogy ott van az ágya mellett a földön egy félig teli bőrönd, a fal mellett már kinn van a hifi, és üvölt az ABBA… ráadásul CD-ről. Ki a fene használ manapság CD-t?

– Én azt mondanám, hogy relikvia, vagy limitált kiadású darab – kockáztatta meg Dani.

– Honnan veszed, az is lehet, hogy csak béna a számítógépekhez.

– Mérnökinformatikusnak tanul, te jószág.

– Háddeakkoris. Meg van vagy két méteres. Legalább olyan magas, mint te, Vanya.

Duzzogva összefontam a karjaimat.

– Jaj, Tinuska – karolta át a vállam. – Tudom, hogy sose foglak meggyőzni ebben a magasság-kérdésben, de gondolj arra, hogy te legalább gond nélkül elférsz az ágyadban és nem lóg le róla a lábad.

– Nem fogsz ilyen praktikus szempontokkal meggyőzni a hobbit-lét nagyszerűségéről.

– A hobbitok menők voltak – kötötte ki Dani. – Gondolj bele, megmentették Középföldét, és annyira nagyon nem is próbálkoztak. Legalábbis Frodó semmiképp.

– Én ezt nem merném ilyen magabiztosan kijelenteni – sandított rá Ivan.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük ezerszer – legyintettem fáradtan. – Samut kéne aranyba foglalni, Frodó csak a hisztis picsa-műsort adta három filmen keresztül.

– Na de kérlek! – kapott Ivan levegő után.

Dani felemelt kézzel állította meg a szavakat, hogy még véletlenül se tudják megérinteni a szívét.

– Én elismerem, Elijah Wood remek színész, de ehhez a filmhez neki rossz volt az arca. Könyörgöm, mint akinek az orra elől lopták el az utolsó sütit!

– Vagy fél éve el akar menni szarni, de valaki mindig beslisszol elé – dünnyögtem az államat dörgölve.

Dani megragadt a karom és csak úgy ragyogott.

– Ez a hasonlat hiányzott az életemből. Köszönöm, Tinó.

* * *

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Szia ^^ Mi újság?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Eh, év eleje, még próbálom szokni a rendszert a koliszobában :D És veled?

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Köszönöm kérdésed, remekül vagyok (◕‿◕✿)

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Átmehetek megnézni a szobád? (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 _Humalai-lai:_ Viccelsz velem, ugye?

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Valami gond van?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ezen az oldalon tényleg mindenki csak szexelni akar?

 _Call Me Maybe:_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Humalai-lai:_ További szép napot és sok szerencsét!

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Ne már, tényleg lelépsz?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Igen. Tudod, én kicsit… (itt nagyon sokat gondolkodtam, hogy is fogalmazhatnék) komolyabb kapcsolatot keresek.

 _Call Me Maybe:_ Kezdhetjük a komoly pózokkal is (¬‿¬)

 _Humalai-lai:_ (•_•)

 _Humalai-lai:_ ( •_•)– ⌐■-■

 _Humalai-lai:_ (⌐■_■) – Nem.

 _Letiltottad „Call Me Maybe" felhasználót._

* * *

Talán úgy kéne kezdenem a napom elmesélését, hogy éppen aludtam. Igen, ez egy jó kezdés, mert szépeket álmodtam; egy mesterlövész-puskával szedtem le a közelembe settenkedő szemináriumi dolgozatokat, és amelyiket megrojtoztam, az ötös képében vitorlázott be az indexembe. Gyönyörű álom volt.

Az álmoknak azonban van egy olyan szokásuk, hogy nem tartanak sokáig, főleg ha alváshoz párosulnak. Meg ha a hajnal előtti legmélyebb sötétségben valaki beoson a szobádba, és arra ébredsz, hogy azzal a hülye légkürttel, ami az összes amcsi filmben benne van, és Isten áldja Európát, amiért ez odahaza nem kapható, szóval azzal a szarral beledudál Berwald fülébe.

Férfiasan sikoltva ültem fel, és rántottam a nyakamig a takaróm.

– Jé! – kacagott fel a betörő. – Bercikém, itthon vagy már vagy két hete és még megvan a szobatársad? Hogy csináltad?

– DennyTAKAroggyááááÁÁÁ – hörögte Berwald odalenn.

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Alfie és Gil új, háddetökjóarc szobatársát így fogom megismerni. Felállt Berwald ágya szélére, hogy magasabban legyen a feje, mint az ágykeret és jobban tudjon nekem pofázni.

– Tök jól tudsz sikítani.

– Ööö… – pislogtam rá. Lányos zavaromban kiböktem az első dolgot, ami a végtelen anyanyelvi káromkodás után eszembe jutott: – Tino vagyok, mit szeretnél?

– Látod, ilyen a jó házigazda! – kiáltott le Berwaldnak, és visszafordult hozzám. – Én meg Denny, ennek a morc macikának az unokatesója, és jöttem elkunyerálni a mobiltöltőjét, mert az enyémet nem találom, a szobatársaim meg még nem keltek fel. Örvendek a szerencsének.

– Én se keltem fel – mutatott rá Berwald.

Tök jó mély hangja van, amúgy.

– Lehet, de azt pont leszarom – nevetett Denny. – Arra mondjuk nem számítottam, hogy szobatársad is lesz, de mentségemre szóljon, hogy ilyen pindurka vagy. – Picikét mutatott az ujjaival. – Nem vettelek észre, bocs. Amúgy mit mondtál, hogy is hívnak?

– T-Tino – makogtam. Hirtelen alakot öltött benne egy kérdés, amit a korai időpontra való tekintettel gondolkodás nélkül ki is böktem: – Te komolyan felkeltél ilyen korán, hogy elkérd a töltőjét?

Denny olyan képet vágott, mintha minden felmenőjét szóval is és tettel is gyaláztam volna.

– Dehogy keltem, még nem feküdtem le!

Talán folytatni akarta, talán nem, de Berwald lerúgta az ágya széléről. Denny nagyot nyekkent, aztán méltatlankodott, mikor Berwald megragadta, és a bokájánál fogva kihúzta az ajtón kívülre. Én megszeppenten figyeltem az ágyamból a pankrációt, és megpróbáltam nem nagyon rémültnek tűnni, mikor a győztes Berwald bezárta az ajtót és mord képpel felém fordult.

– Bocs. Nem fog többet előfordulni.

Némán, kicsit ijedten (kicsit nagyon ijedten) figyeltem, hogyan cammog vissza Berwald szemüveg nélkül hunyorgó, atomkócos hajnali verziója az ágyához. Az egész szerkezet felnyögött és mozgott, mikor visszadőlt a párnái közé. A lábai lelógtak. Nem voltam benne teljesen biztos, mert elég kevés fény volt, de mintha Pacmanes pizsama lett volna rajta.

Később három következtetést vontam le: egy; nem buli Denny rokonának lenni. Kettő; Berwald nem csak semleges képet tud vágni, de marha ijesztő is tud lenni. Három; első álmomból ijesztettek fel, nekem meg az első dolgom volt a nyakamig rántani a takarót, hogy ne lássák a csinos úszógumit, amit növesztettem. Ergo sürgősen el kell kezdenem fogyókúrázni. Vagy legalább gyúrni.

* * *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Milyen volt a randi?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Honnan veszed, hogy randizni voltam?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Pénteken este nyolc és tíz között rendszerint nekem panaszkodsz a szociális életed hiányáról, meg arról, hogy ilyenkor az összes haverod ismerkedni van, szóval meg mertem kockáztatni, hogy randin voltál.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hát… ja.

 _SnickyDoo:_ De még fenn vagy az oldalon

 _Humalai-lai:_ Az is igaz.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Gáz volt?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mint atom =.=

 _SnickyDoo:_ :D Jót tesz, ha elmeséled?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Na jó. Kezdődött azzal, hogy itt ismertem meg. Egyszer mondta a nevét, és tök nyilvánvaló lett volna visszafele pörgetni a telefonom, hogy megtaláljam, szóval Starbucksba mentünk.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Legalább kreatív vagy

 _Humalai-lai:_ Köszi. Utána ott ültünk két órán keresztül. Tök kínos volt.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Mert?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hát, ami azt illeti van egy hetven kérdéses tesztem, amiből szemezgethetek, hogy meginduljon a társalgás

 _SnickyDoo:_ Jól nyomod *Like *

 _Humalai-lai:_ A negyedik-ötödik kérdés után már menni szokott a beszélgetés, és ha elakadunk, akkor is haladhatok tovább a listával, hogy ne üljünk tök kussban. Neki vagy harminc kérdést tettem fel, mindegyikre igennel meg nemmel meg ilyen egyszavas mondatokkal válaszolt. *haldokló emoji *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Az szép. Nem akartatok menni máshova? Vagy csak ültetek a Starbucksban?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ültünk a Starbucksban. Ittam két kávét, kétszer voltam mosdóban, és nagyon reméltem, hogy meg tudok lógni, amikor ő megy, de basszus, két órán keresztül ült a lattéja fölött, és nem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. A harmadik rendelésemnél adtam a pultosnak egy tízest, hogy legyen szíves, öntse rám a piát, akkor legalább lesz indokom meglépni.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Te jó ég! Leöntetted magad forró kávéval csak azért, hogy eljöhess?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nah, kedves volt, a zaccot meg a hideg maradékot pakolta bele a pohárba, hogy ha már úgyis rám kell öntenie, akkor ne a rendes holmi vesszen kárba.

* * *

– Hallod – dobta le magát mellém Dani –, ez a Tinder egy marha nagy hülyeség.

– Hajaj – mosolyogtam. – Mesélj.

Körülményesen megdörgölte a homlokát.

– Tudod, hogy van ez a dolog velem meg Roddal.

– Japp, elég sokat epekedsz utána. És még van képed engem szívatni a múlt afférjaival.

– Hát persze, mert te minden évben belehabarodsz a szobatársadba – vetett rám sötét pillantást. – Nyilván az orrod alá fogom dörgölni.

– Azért kicsit fáj.

– Gondolj arra, hogy te legalább minden alkalommal összekapartad a golyóidat és elhívtál minket randira – próbált javítani a helyzeten. – Antonio és Romano ellenben full kreténben nyomja.

Felszaladt a szemöldököm.

– Van valami Tonival meg Romanóval?

– Ó, te nem is tudod? – csillant fel a szeme. – Na várj, hadd meséljem… nem, előbb a sztori, a Spamanót csak utána.

– Már shipnevet is találtál nekik? – szörnyülködtem.

– Mindenkire van shipem – legyintett. – Na de. Volt ez a srác, kellemesen elchateltünk meg minden.

Bólintottam, értésemet és masszív figyelmemet jelezve.

– Ismerem?

– Filmes ő is – rázta a fejét. – Hosszú sztori. Mindegy, szóval Tinderen összefutottunk, trécseltünk…

– Ez a másik, amiért nem Tinderezem – mutattam rá. – Nem élném túl, ha valaki megismerne a campuson, tudva, hogy jobbra húztam. Meg ez az egész netes ismerkedés olyan… fura.

– Tino, pontosan tudom, hogy anonim ismerkedsz – vetett rám lapos pillantást. – Épp eleget szoktam turkálni a telefonodban, amikor részeg vagy. Ami azt illeti, a beszélgetéseid kétharmadáról még print screenem is van.

– Azt hogy?!

– Hát leprinteltem, aztán elküldtem magamnak e-mailben! – tárta szét a karját.

– Mélységesen csalódtam benned.

– Én is benned – bökött meg. – Hogy van az, hogy ilyeneket, mint azt a beszélgetést Call Me Maybe-vel nem mondtad el nekem?!

Mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk… és egyszerre röhögtünk fel. Innen tudtam, hogy szent a béke. Mert igazából annyira mindegy, hogy ki látja, hány pasit tiltok le a neten, nem?

– No, mi is volt azzal a sráccal? – érdeklődtem.

– Vagy két hétig beszélgettünk – forgatta a szemét. – Neten is, személyesen is, még egy közös forgatást is bevállaltunk, megcsináltuk a csoportmelót, a múlt hetet kvázi vele egy térben töltöttem.

– És semmi – tippeltem.

– A világon semmi. – Már csak az kellett volna, hogy köpjön egyet oldalra. – Sőt. Tegnapelőtt kérdezte, hogy mit csinálok tegnap este.

– És te erről sem szóltál? – háborodtam fel.

– Te LetsKickAssel voltál kávézni és nem szóltál – mutatott rá.

– Azt inkább hagyjuk – nyögtem. – De veled mi volt?

– Tegnap délben rám írt, hogy elhagyta a tárcáját, és nagyon sajnálja, de mit szólnék hozzá, ha nem étterembe mennénk, hanem összedobna az albérletében valami kis kaját, és társasoznánk.

– Albérletben társas? – szaladt fel a szemöldököm. Éreztem, hogy kaján mosolyra húzódnak az ajkaim.

– Én is valami ilyen képet vághattam – fintorgott. – Tökre örültem, hogy na, végre valami, erre tudod, mi történt?

– A hangsúly alapján semmi.

– Ott várt, az albérletben – mutatta, mintha csak a kézmozdulatával a levegőbe festené a képet. Sajnos csak a nagyim régi lakását tudtam magam elé képzelni, mind az összes falra lógatott szőnyegével meg a hétmillió cserepes gazával együtt. – Csinált carbonara spagettit, és nem is a legspúrabb alapport vette hozzá. Annyira nem volt szar, mint vártam.

– Dani, fiam, megint húzod a sztorit – figyelmeztettem.

– Oké, oké – könyökölt le. – Szóval kajáltunk, aztán előhúzta az asztal alól a Catan telepeseit. Lovag kiegészítővel.

Csücsörítettem.

– Most mondanám, hogy szegény te, de lovag kiegészítős Catant még nem játszottam sose.

– Én se, azért nem borítottam rá – rántotta meg a vállát. – A végén két órát játszottunk, aztán elköszönt, eljöttem, és azóta írogatja, hogy milyen fasza este volt, majd valamikor meg kéne ismételnünk.

– És, mész még Catanozni? – böktem oldalba cinkos vigyorral.

Megbántottan biggyesztette az ajkát, és azt a fajta drámai sóhaját hallatta, amit csak azelőtt szokott, hogy bedob egy idézetet:

– „Mintha tőrt döftek volna a szívembe! Vérem most fröcsköl szerteszét..."***

* * *

 _Geoffrey:_ Hali

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hejhó :)

 _Geoffrey:_ Tudod mi a közös a papokban és a happy meal menüben?

 _Humalai-lai:_ passz

 _Geoffrey:_ mind tízévesekbe dugják a húst :DDDDD

 _Humalai-lai:_ úgy emlékszem, feltüntettem az adatlapomon, hogy valamelyest vallásos vagyok

 _Geoffrey:_ az tök jó, és is utálok kotont használni :D

 _Letiltottad „Geoffrey" felhasználót._

* * *

– Hogy van a szobatársad? – kérdezte Ivan egy reggel, mikor befeküdtem mellé aludni az előadásra.

– Lusta szar – motyogtam. – Meg taktikai zseni, vagy csak az IT-seknek kedvezett az Úr az órarendjük kiosztásakor, de még nagyban szunyál, amikor én eljövök, és órán van, amikor hazamegyek.

Ivan álmélkodva nézett rám. Nem láttam, konkrétan hogyan néz – elvégre aludtam – de a csend elég árulkodó volt.

– Hallod ezt, Danya, a végén mind a ketten bukjuk a fogadást.

Fura képet vágva néztek össze.

– Ha nem borulok a nyakatokba zokogva a félév végén, akkor szeretném én azokat a piákat, amiket megbeszéltetek, jó? – hunyorogtam rájuk vidáman.

Összenéztek.

– Áll az alku – bólintott rá Dani. – De ha megtudom, hogy valaki másnak sírtál, akkor egy hónapig azt a kaját kell enned, amit mi főzünk Vanyával, és semmi hazai süti.

Elborzadva kaptam fel a fejem.

– Eltiltanál egy hónapra a Szent Föld konyhájától?!

– El bizony – mosolyodott el angyalian. Nem olyan szép-angyalian, hanem úgy, ahogy Lucifer mosolyoghatott, mielőtt képen törölték egy lapáttal, és kivágták a mennyekből.

* * *

 _Big Red:_ Nálad vagy nálam?

 _Letiltottad „Big Red" felhasználót._

* * *

Függelék, avagy Dani meg az ő idézet-mániája

*=Madách Imre: Veszélyes játék

**=Szarka Tamás: Szeret, nem szeret (az Éden földön című musicalből)

***=Schrenk Éva: Megbántottan


	3. Kibontakozás

Ezért a fejezetért lehet, hogy meg fogtok rúgni, lol. Főleg azért, mert gondosan elhintett filler-epizódokkal van tele.

Amúgy az idő csak úgy rohan. Mire a srácok észbe kapnak, mindjárt itt az év vége, ami együtt jár egy olyan időszakkal, minek tisztes egyetemista nem mondja ki a nevét, mert még félelmetesebb, mint Voldemort.

* * *

 **Kibontakozás,**

avagy ez az, amit még mindig nem sikerült elérnem egyetemista életem során. Mármint a kibontakozást.

Tudni lehet, hogy Dani mikor töltött együtt megint egy fél napot Roddal. Olyankor mindig ül, búval bélelten, esetleg kimegy bámulni a felhőket, citálja a verssorokat, néha olyanokat, amiket egyszer olvasott, és megragadtak benne, máskor az anyanyelvén mondja fel a végtelenül hosszú, középiskolában vett memoritereket – elképesztő, hogy emlékszik rájuk, én rendszerint másnapra elfelejtettem mindegyiket –, néha viszont a saját kreálmányait mondja. Onnan lehet tudni, hogy éppen ő a szerző, hogy olyankor mindig erősödik az akcentusa.

Éppen boltba mentünk, hogy ellátmányt szerezzünk a következő napokra, mikor felnézett a bongyor felhőkre, és felsóhajtott:

Nem mondom, hogy szeretlek,  
Mi haszna mondanám?  
Te szómra nem hajolnál  
S csak búmat toldanám.*

– Nem tudom, mi baja a költőknek – ragadtam karon –, de esküszöm, néha mindnek kijárt volna egy kiadós szex, hátha akkor nem a bú baszta volna őket egész álló nap.

– Volt közöttük olyan, akinek tartós kapcsolata volt, és úgy volt depresszós.

– Köszönöm, Istenem, hogy nem teremtettél költőnek – mondtam el én is a magam véleményét az égnek. – De tudod, mire van most szükséged, Dani?

– Arra, hogy igyak pár pohárkával – horkantott.

Elvigyorodtam.

– A számból vetted ki a szót.

Felhívtuk Ivant, hogy éppen mit csinál. Egyetlen oroszom éppen magányos volt, mert Alfred lelépett Gilberttel és Dennyvel csapatépítést tartani. Kegyeskedtünk átmenni enyhíteni a magányán. Ebben jelentős szerepet játszott az, hogy Vanyánál mindig akad talonban legalább két üveg vodka. Ha nincs, akkor Vanya komoly egzisztenciális krízisen megy keresztül.

Éppenséggel sose volt még olyanja.

Később a fotók, és a környéken kódorgó Toni beszámolóinak köszönhetően értesültem róla, hogy kiskutyásat játszottam, és körbepisiltem a kollégiumot. Erre nem vagyok büszke. Arra sem, hogy minden másnap nélkül ébredtem. Van ez így, amikor tényleg nagyon leiszom magam. Kiesik nyolc óra az életemből. Ettől függetlenül farkasétvággyal megreggelizem, majd megyek a dolgomra, és mintegy négy órával az ébredés után kezdem atomfosul érezni magam, mintha a testemnek szüksége lenne arra a pár órára, hogy feldolgozza, mit is követtem el ellene a szociális életem javítására tett kísérletekre hivatkozva.

Szóval, tök józanul ébredtem, ami már rossz jel volt. Másodlagos rossz jel volt a kellemes ébredés. Az a fajta jóllakott elégedettség, amivel az ember jól elvan, sőt, fog egy pofa sört, kiül a napozóágyba, és elmeséli minden szembejövőnek, hogy milyen fainul van.

Innen szoktam tudni, hogy csutkarészegen összefeküdtem valakivel.

Ez még a jobbik eset – biztattam magam. – Gondolj arra, mi volt a múltkor, mikor alul maradtál, és a partnered nem a leggyöngédebb fajta volt. Ha különösen nagy mázlid van, akkor még nemi beteg se leszel.

A melegből azt is tudtam, hogy nem egyedül fekszem az ágyban. Hát nagy levegőt vettem, és oldalra fordítottam a fejem, mindenre felkészülve. Csak arra nem, hogy a saját koliszobámat fogom szemrevételezni, csak a felső helyett az alsó ágyról, úgy, hogy kedves szobatársam, Berwald, frissen, ropogósra vasalt ingben görnyed a laptopja előtt, issza a kávét a _Love from Sweden, love from Opeth**_ -feliratos bögréjéből, és még véletlenül sem néz a tulajdon ágyára. Mert a székén ült _._ Én meg az ágyában döglöttem, meztelenül, Dani mellett, aki ugyancsak meztelen volt, és zavartan pillogott rám.

– Létezik, hogy tegnap este te meg én…?

– Faszom – ejtettem le a fejem a párnára.

– Na, szépen vagyunk – nyögte, és kikászálódott a takaró alól. – „Rossz voltam."***

Nem zavarta, hogy Berwald abban a pillanatban kiguvadó szemekkel, fülig vörösödve hajolt előre. Majd' beleesett a képernyőbe szerencsétlen, sőt, láttam rajta, hogy egy kicsit még araszol is, hogy nekünk háttal legyen. Azt is láttam, hogy remegnek a lábai. Valószínűleg azért nem ugrott fel, és rohant ki a világból.

– Van készpénzed? – kérdezte Dani, és kiválogatta az ágy melletti ruhakupacból a maga ruháit.

– Ha el nem basztam mindet, akkor a bal hátsó zsebemben… egyébként a hűtő melletti szekrény alsó polcán van a persely-befőttesüvegem. Mert?

– El kell mennem dokihoz aztán patikába, és ha ezt most kicsengetem, akkor hó végéig harmaton és az univerzum energiáján fogok élni, Tinóka.

– Minek mész te orvoshoz? – bámultam rá.

Dani visszanézett rám. Már végzett a farmerom áttúrásával, és éppen a korábban említett szekrény felé tartott.

– Asszem talán esemény utáni tablettáért?

A jelentőségteljes hangsúlyozás rendesen rángatta a vészcsengő zsinórját, hogy valaminek le kéne esnie, de csak nem akart. Bámultam a pajtásomra további méla értetlenséggel. Ő meg végigmutatott magán.

Még mindig pucér volt. Kibontott haja a derekáig omlott alá, a mellei lekötetlenül nagyobbak voltak, mint gondoltam, és ami azt illeti, Dani nagyon csinos. Néztem még egy kicsit, mire leesett, hogy Dani képes arra, hogy a végén teherbe essen nekem. És szó szerint nekem.

– Ja! – szakadt ki belőlem. – Ú, basszus, bocs, totál kiment a fejemből!

– Ezt se mondják nekem minden nap – hümmögött elismerően.

Csak úgy, alsó nélkül belebújt a nadrágjába és a pólójába, felmarkolta a befőttesüvegem, és vidáman távozott. Otthagyott üldögélni, és nem tudtam haragudni rá, mert a végén kicsúszik az időből, és terhes lesz. És én ettől borzasztóan megrémültem.

Egy sivalkodó izé, aminek a genetikája valamilyen szinten azonos az enyémmel. Egy pici Tino.

Totál begazoltam.

Jól tette Dani, hogy így elsöpört gyógyszertárba.

Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy szerencsétlen Berwald még mindig ott van.

– Ööö… bocsi a… aaaa… a közjátékért. Igen, azért. Bocs.

– Semmi gond – dörmögte, még mindig kicsit vörösen.

– Nem fog előfordulni többet – kászálódtam ki az ágyból, derekam köré csavart takaróval. Ami az ő takarója, ami azt illeti. – Ühm, és kimosom az ágyneműdet is.

– Hagyd csak – tiltakozott erőtlenül.

– Nem, nem, tényleg, elég nagy… hát, pofátlanság volt ez a részemről, és igazán megértem, ha ezek után nem is akarsz majd látni, hehe… nem mintha egyébként olyan sokat látnánk egymást, ami egyébként nem baj… – elvörösödtem, és a nyelvembe haraptam. – Mármint baj. Nem baj, de igazán beszélgethetnénk többet is, elvégre egészen biztosan egy csodálatos ember vagy, és megvannak a magad remek erősségei, ééés elmentem fürödni.

Még mutattam is az irányt, hogy merre megyek. Nagyon reméltem, hogy azalatt a pár lépés alatt elnyel a föld. Vagy a zuhany alatt. Vagy amíg törölközöm. Legszívesebben üvöltöttem volna, mikor észrevettem, hogy nem elég, hogy Berwald takarójával takartam el férfiúi büszkeségemet – amire, engedjétek meg, hogy elmondjam, tényleg büszke vagyok, nem úgy, mint a testmagasságomra – de még meg is tunkoltam a kabinból kilocsolt vízben.

Kikukkantottam a szobába, hogy lássam, Berwald éppen mit csinál, és hogy a zuhany alatt kitalált kínlódást csökkentő monológok közül melyikkel kellene majd kezdenem, de a szobatársamnak se híre, se hamva nem volt. Még jó, ha egy urnát találtam volna az asztalán, egészen biztosan megborultam volna.

Derekam köré csavart törülközővel kiosontam, de Berwald nem bújt a hűtő mellé. Nem is volt a szobában, ami azt illeti. Azért rekordsebességgel öltöztem fel, arra az esetre, ha mégis visszajönne. Mert mittudomén… csak átugrott a szomszédba tejért. Csak négy üveg van belőle Berwald polcán.

Ez egy fontos pont. Sose látom őt enni vagy inni. Igazából látni is nagyon ritkán látom. A múlt héten viszont minden nap lecsekkoltam a tejek lejárati dátumát, és három nap alatt megváltozott mindegyik. Három nap alatt megiszik négy liter tejet, és mindig gondja van rá, hogy legyen kereken négy!

Dani szerint túl komolyan veszem a szobatársam életének ellenőrzését, és chilleznem kéne. Szerintem csak egészen biztos, hogy Berwald nem laktózérzékeny.

* * *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Amúgy tegnap mi volt veled? Megnézted az üzeneteimet, de egyikre se válaszoltál

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nem?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Nem.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Várj egy kicsit…

(TWO HOURS LATER)

 _Humalai-lai:_ Képzeld, megtaláltam a válaszaimat

 _SnickyDoo:_?

 _Humalai-lai:_ A wordbe írtam be, amibe a szemináriumi dolgozatom pötyögtem x'D

 _SnickyDoo:_ Hát…

 _SnickyDoo:_ Oké, biztos van ilyen

 _Humalai-lai:_ A történet tanulsága: ne igyál túl sokat.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Ezt komolyan te mondod?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nem vagyok egy bölcs ember, hogy megfogadjam a saját tanácsaimat, nem szoktad még meg? :D

* * *

– Fáj a fenekem – nyávogtam.

Denny sokatmondóan felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Videó van róla?

– A biciklizéstől, perverz!

Valaki kitalálta, hogy el kéne menni biciklis kirándulásra. Mekkora poén lesz. Az évszázad bulija, még most, mikor annyira rohadtul még nincs hideg, de a sok hülye turista már mind lelépett. Csak a ráadás, hogy megismerjük Kanada egyik legszebb vidékét, miközben még mozgunk is egy kicsit. A pocakomra gondolva írtam le azt a sort, mert mit ad isten, én voltam az az istenverte barom, akinek eszébe jutott, hogy mozduljunk ki.

Nem voltunk túl sokan. Arthur minden reggel _kihaénnem_ stílusban ült fel a biciklijére, aztán valamikor délben már vörös képpel kapaszkodott a kormányba és minden második megszólalása az volt, hogy a következő állomásról hazamegy; Matthew, aki konstans olyan képet vágott, mint aki nem is tudja, miért is jött, ráadásul eltörte a szemüvegét, ami miatt nem sokat látott, és nem mert egyedül hazaindulni; Nednek és Dennynek kutya baja sem volt, sőt, biciklis fogócskát szerveztek maguk között, míg mi a haldokoltunk; Ludwig akart jönni, de ezt a válogatott társaságot megpillantva meggondolta magát, és beszervezte a maga helyére Gilbertet, aki nem hozott magával se ruhát, se semmit, csak egy biciklit, egy fogkefét, és két húszliteres sörhordót. Ő sportember volt, bírta. Azért nem szállt be a fogócskázásba, mert vagy részeg volt, és nem hagytuk neki, vagy másnapos és döglődött. A sor végére magamat hagytam, a puhányt.

– Már attól kijön az ekcémám, ha ránézek arra a drótszamárra – panaszoltam Mattnek.

– Nincs is ekcémád – nézett le rám.

Éppen az ölében heverésztem. Egy kompon loptuk a napot, egyik partról a másikra. Az indulásra várással együtt összesen negyven percet töltöttünk a fedélzeten, előtte még egyszer ennyit dekkoltunk a parton, mert az előző járat pont az érkezésünkkor érte el a túlpartot. Gilbert akkor itta le magát az addigi vigyori részegről gajdolós részegre. Denny készséggel segített neki, bár ő még csak vigyori volt. Gajdolós fázisokkal. És Matt nem hagyta, hogy beszálljak melléjük harmadiknak.

– Nem tesz jót a májadnak, Tino.

– Te csak ne beszélj a májamról. A tied legalább olyan szar, mint az enyém.

– Kár, hogy nem fogom látni, mikor nekimész az első fának.

– Anyád szentségit – fújtam.

– No – cövekelt le előttünk Ned. – Ha kikötöttünk, akkor egy kicsit még tovább megyünk.

– De már annyit tekertünk ma! – sírtam fel. – Nézz rá Gilbertre, egyenesen menni se tud, nem hogy biciklizni!

– Asszed mi? – mutatott rám, keresztbe álló szemekkel.

– Asszem, pont azt. Ha gond nélkül odaérünk veled a táborhelyre, esküszöm, befonom Arthur szemöldökét.

Az említett nevének hallatán felkapta a fejét, de szerencsére a lényegről lemaradt, egyébként belevágott volna a vízbe. Aki punk csizmában jön biciklizni, abból mindent kinézek.

Ned látványosan ignorált minket.

– Csak addig megyünk, amíg kívül kerülünk a városon, ott az első megfelelő helyen felállítjuk a sátrat és kész. Egyéb kérdés, óhaj-sóhaj? Megkérdeztem, még van öt percünk kikötésig, aki akar enni, most még megteheti.

– A túloldalt annyit zabáltunk, hogy csoda, ha a bicikliknek nem lesz nyolcas a kerekében – forgatta a szemét Arthur.

Nem mondtam semmit. A kaja felét én pusztítottam el, pont úgy, mint tegnap. Még nehezebb leszek, mint amikor elindultam.

Kikötés után okozott még egy kisebb affért az, hogy Gilbert rossz irányból ült fel a biciklijére, és utána is padkaellenőrt játszott, de az állapotához képest egész gyorsan haladtunk. Így is ránk esteledett, mire kiértünk a városból. Rövid értekezlet után úgy döntöttünk, hogy megyünk tovább – azért, mert Gilbert nem igazán állt meg, és akkor már tudott egyenesen menni, így jelentős előnyre tett szert. Már teljesen sötét volt, mire kifulladva, fájó lábakkal utolértük és leszedtük arról a nyomorult kétkerekűről.

– És… most? – lihegte Arthur.

– Ott sík a terep – bökött az út mellé Denny.

Az út töltését a sík tereptől egy alacsony deszkakerítés választotta el, amit Ned illedelmesen leszart. A hiányzó húsz centim még fájóbb volt, mikor a holland átlépte. Nekem majd tuti úgy kell átkecmeregnem. Lehajolt, hogy értékelje a füvet – muszáj volt kézzel nézelődnie, mert lassan az orrunkig se láttunk. Egy pillanat múlva meglepett kiáltást hallatott, és két kézzel kezdte tapogatni a földet.

– Milyen jó itt a fű! – kiáltott fel. – Szedjétek magatokat, tutira itt alszunk!

A lábnap után még gyors kar- és hasizom-erősítő gyakorlatokat is csináltam, míg segítettem átadogatni a kerítés felett a bicikliket. Azt hittem beszarok. És utána sem fekhettem el, mert Arthur volt olyan segg, hogy a biciklik lelakatolására hivatkozva kihúzta magát a sátor felállítása alól. Matt a lámpát tartotta nekünk, sátorállítóknak, mert szerencsétlen nem látott. Szerintem ez nem volt indok, elvégre mi se nagyon. Egy lámpánk volt, Matt pedig többszöri kérést követően sem tudta négyfelé irányítani a fényét.

Állítom, hogy negyed órával az „ott sík a terep"-kijelentés után már mindenki vízszintesben élvezte a sima talajt. Mind kimerültek voltunk, ami jó, mert így Matt és Ned nem ment ki jóéjt-spanglit szívni. Ha elkezdik nagyon jól érzik magukat, akkor néha bújcizni is akarnak, aminek mi annyira amúgy nem örülünk. Leginkább azért, mert a sátor igazából csak négy személyre van tervezve, és maximum hárman férnek el benne kényelmesen.

Reggel, az ötödik napra már megszokott módon, Denny sarkával a szájában ébredtem, mikor ő a nap első sugarát észlelve magához tért és nyújtózkodott egyet.

– Azt a mindenit srácok – sóhajtott boldogan. – Én olyat aludtam, de olyat!

– Azért még egy félórácskát megengedhetsz – morogta Arthur és befordult a sátor falának.

– Talpra, hétalvó! – röhögött ő, és jól megbökdöste. Utána engem böködött, hogy menjek valamerre előle, és ki tudjon menekülni a sátorból, még mielőtt az angol agyonöli.

Másik út nem lévén, kifelé mentem, a reggeli kicsit csípős, de amúgy kellemes időbe. Felöltözve biztos az, rajtam egy szál gatya volt. A felkarjaimat, meg a karikás szememet dörgölve néztem körbe. Aztán egy kicsit csücsörítettem.

Denny még mindig az évszázad szunyáját elemezte az többieknek, mikor közbevágtam:

– Srácok, ez egy golfpálya.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hali!

 _Talktome:_ Szia!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mizu?

 _Talktome:_ Nagy tűnődésben vagyok

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mondjad, ketten jobb tűnődni :)

 _Talktome:_ Főztem egy adag rizst, de eléggé nyúlósra meg undira sikerült. Most hozzáborítottam egy konzerv kukoricát, meg tettem rá egy kis vajat, és csináltam hozzá tükörtojást, de az a helyzet, hogy a három alap összetevőből mind a hármat utálom, és most azon gondolkodom, hogyan tudnám elviselhető ízűvé varázsolni.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Miért akarod ennyire megenni?

 _Talktome:_ Mert egyetemista vagyok

 _Humalai-lai:_ Azt értem, de mi a fenének álltál neki olyan kaját főzni, amit utálsz?

 _Talktome:_ Ja? Azért mert kurvára nem tudok főzni :D

– Istenem. Dani, főzősulit fogok indítani.

– Ne tedd.

– De nem hiszem el, hogy vannak emberek, akik _ennyire_ nem tudnak főzni.

Ivan itt érezte szükségét annak, hogy közbeszúrja:

– Tinuska, ne haragudj, de a konyha neked se az erősséged, nem hiszem, hogy pont neked kéne ezt oktatni.

Dani göcögve hozzátette:

– Tegyük mellé Arthurt, akkor lesz az igazi.

Elkezdtek azon poénkodni, hogy lehet, azért nem látom Berwaldot, mert a svéd gondosan kerül engem, mióta látta, mit művelek önmagam élelmezése közben. Nem mondtam semmit, csak néztem rájuk, szívem minden megvetésével. Nem zavarta őket.

* * *

– Hogy vagy? – érdeklődtem Danitól, mikor becsusszantam Ivan mellé a padba.

– Van valami, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte Ivan, fel sem nézve a könyvéből. Szegény reneszánszos tanárnak esélye se volt.

A kérdés értelmén erőst gondolkodva néztem rá. Ő úgy nézett rám, mintha a nem létező szemüvege kerete felett pillantana rám.

– Az elmúlt egy hétben valahányszor összefutok veled úgy, hogy Danya is velem van, mindig megkérdezed tőle, hogy van. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ő két napja úgy néz ki, mint egy zsák mosott szar – pillantott le rá. – Miről maradtam le?

Dani a fejét a padon nyugtatta és éppen aludt. Hunyt szemmel válaszolt:

– A múlt heti ivászat után dugtunk, és az esemény utáni tablettától hülyén jön meg, amitől álmos leszek.

Ivan elismerően hümmögött, de túl rég és túl jól ismert minket ahhoz, hogy megbotránkozzon.

– És Fredka még nekem mondta, hogy kanos voltam aznap este.

– Ginát raktak volna a piánkba? – tűnődtem. – Egyáltalán, hol voltunk?

– Ja, tényleg, te már akkor kész voltál, amikor nekivágtunk a városnak – derült fel Ivan. – De nem, nem rakhattak bele semmit, kikértünk az egész üveget, és csak akkor keltünk fel az asztaltól, mikor továbbálltunk.

– Azért az sem mindegy, hogy miből kértünk egy egész üveget – dünnyögte Dani.

– Zyrből.

– Puccos ruszki vodkával basztunk be? – sipított. – Akkor nem is a hasam fáj, hanem a pénztárcám.

– Tino fizetett.

– Akkor az én tárcám fog fájni – nyögtem, és már éreztem, ahogy belenyilall. – Egyáltalán, mi a ráknak mentünk _kocsmába_ vodkát inni, amikor neked is van? Ki van csukva, hogy azt a két üveget is megittuk, én annyi pia után meg sem tudok mozdulni.

– Csak az egyiket toltuk be – csapott hátba Ivan megnyugtatóan. – És te nagyon lelkes voltál. Azért is mentünk, Danya panaszkodott, hogy ki fog száradni, de közölte, hogy ilyen ócska kanadai szarból egy kortyot se iszik többet.

– Életem hibája volt – sóhajtotta az említett.

– Engedd meg, hogy azt mondjam, hogy ez egy kicsit fájt – mondtam neki.

– Te se emlékszel rá, én se emlékszem rá, akkor nem mindegy? Ennyi erővel akár Vanya is meg…

Ivan fénysebességgel fogta be a száját és nagyon rémülten nézett.

– Ilyet még viccből se mondj. Nem tudom, hogy ki a pletykafészek ezen a nyavalyás campuson, de ha valakivel engem összeboronálnak, akkor Alfie utána mindig nekiáll féltékenykedni.

– És akkor tök vicces – göcögtem. – Dani, emlékszel, amikor nekiment azoknak a skinheadeknek?

– Felfújta magát, mint egy kakas! – prüszkölt fel, és az asztalra borult. Utána hörgött. – Idehalooook.

– Én igazából azon vagyok meglepve, hogy annyi pia után Tinuska még ki tudott pókhálózni – somolygott.

Kétoldalról bokszoltuk vállba, mire feljajdult, és kijelentette, hogy nem is szeretjük. Kapott tőlem egy puszit, hogy megnyugodjon, Dani meg a vállára hajtotta a fejét (ehhez fel kellett húznia a lábát a székre, mert ültéből nem érte fel), és azzal biztatta, hogy a legközelebbi hullarészeg estéjén szívesen összefekszik Ivannal is, csak arra kéri, hogy akkor legyen koton a buliban, és ő ne emlékezzen semmire.

– Mi lenne, ha csak szimplán összejönnél valakivel – ajánlotta Vanya.

– Eh, az a gyengék játéka.

* * *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Nocsak, te online? Nem úgy volt, hogy ma gyúrni mégy?

 _Humalai-lai:_ De.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Akkor?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Kevéssé hozta meg a kedvem a gyúráshoz a tábla a bejáratnál.

 _Humalai-lai:_ „Ha nem bírod el a súlyokat, szólj a csajoknak a pultban, segítenek."

 _SnickyDoo:_ Lol

* * *

– Ivan, mindig meg akartam kérdezni – szólt Dani, miközben zsebre vágott kézzel ballagott velünk a boltba. – Mindig azt mondod hónap közepén, hogy a Szovjetunió a csőd szélén táncol és már alig van mit enned. Ezt komolyan mondod?

– Da – bólintott.

– Nem most szedted fel azt a srácot? Tudod, a nyelvvizsgázóst – jutott eszembe.

Ivan fáradtan legyintett.

– Nagyjából hét órát beszéltem vele, meg két hétig chateltünk. Miatta éltem túl az októbert, de azóta sok víz lefolyt a Néván.

Zsebre dugott kézzel caplattam tovább. Dani tovább ütötte a vasat:

– De akkor hogy szoktad kihúzni hó végéig?

– Felhívom nagyanyámat.

– Nagyanyádat? – hökkentem meg.

– Hja. Amikor átmentem hozzá, mindig tömte belém a kaját. Most ugye feszül közöttünk egy kellemes óceán meg fél Ázsia, ettől függetlenül, ha nem úgy veszem fel a telefont, hogy most ettem, vagy éppen a beszélgetés közben tömök magamba egy adag jóféle szláv kaját, értitek, a gyros meg ezek nem számítanak, akkor egy órán belül átutal ötezer rubelt.

Összenéztünk Danival. Vanya a szemét forgatta.

– Árfolyamtól függően kábé száz dollár.

– Jóféle mamád van – biccentettem. – Nekem nem akar a nagyim lenni? Az enyém csak csesztet, hogy a sok hülye külföldi miatt vagyok meleg.

– Mamádnak nem fekszik? – nézett le rám.

– Szerintem neki csak az fáj, hogy nem lesznek dédunokái – sóhajtottam. Hirtelen fellobbanó kétségbeesésemben felkiáltottam: – Nem mintha fenyegetne a veszélye annak, hogy az életben lesz valakim!

Az egész utca felém fordult. Behúzott nyakkal elvörösödtem.

– Oké, srácok, pucoljunk innen.

Azok ketten megint csak röhögtek. Sebaj, majd elbassza őket a busz.

* * *

 _LetsKickAss:_ Egészen biztosan?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Egészen biztosan. Figyelj, tudom, hogy ez neked rosszul esik, de ez van.

 _LetsKickAss:_ Nem akarsz adni még egy esélyt?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Az isten szerelmére, lassan hat hete voltunk kávézni!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ha annyi idő alatt nem tudtál meggyőzni, akkor szerinted majd pont most?!

 _LetsKickAss:_ :(

 _Humalai-lai:_ Pont ezért nem megyek el veled megint! Mert abban a nyomi szomorú fejecskében több élet van mint benned volt ott két óra alatt!

* * *

Vannak azok a pillanataim, amikor úgy vagyok vele, hogy mit nekem. Mármint… nem az, hogy ki és micsodát, csak úgy az élet, a világmindenség, az egyetem meg minden. Ilyenkor szoktam szkippelni az óráimat, ami miatt vizsgaidőszakban sírni szoktam, meg Matt nyakán lógni, hogy adjon jegyzetet, de adott nap tök jól esik. Mert amúgy ha bemennék, csak aludnék. Nem, egyébként nem azt teszem.

Dudorászva nyitottam be a szobámba, kezemben egy nejlonszatyorral, ami egy (már láttam előre) csodálatos puolukkapiirakka**** összetevőit rejtette. Lábbal tettem be magam mögött az ajtót, és folytattam a táncos-zenés produkciót… egészen addig, míg észre nem vettem, hogy Berwald meredten bámul rám az asztala mögül. Egy pillanatra megdermedtem, aztán fesztelen vigyort villantottam rá, és integettem neki.

– Szia! Csinálok sütit, majd kérsz?

Számomra kicsit érthetetlen gesztussal válaszolt – a bólintás, a fejrázás és a vállrándítás közös halmaza volt –, amit elkönyveltem beleegyezésnek és töretlen jókedvvel rámoltam bele a pite összetevőit a formába. Számomra ez egy relaxációs folyamat. A béke szigete, a nyugalom tengere, meg még egy rakás frázist tudok rá mondani, ami Ivan szerint marhára vicces, mert mindegyikről neveztek el a Holdon tájegységet. Pedig nincsenek is ott tengerek.

Ez általában komolyan elgondolkodtat; nem úgy a pitesütés. Az valami olyasmi, amit tudom, hogy kell csinálni, mert szerintem elsőosztályúan értek hozzá. Ráadásul a sütésnek megvan az a csodálatos szokása, hogy nem olyan, mint a főzés. Értsd: a főzésnél az van, hogy éhes vagy, hát nekiállsz kotyvasztani valamit, abban a reményben, hogy a végeredmény ehető lesz. A kaja sorsától függetlenül az emberek többsége a procedúra végén már nem éhes, ellenben van egy rakás mosatlan edénye, ami eléggé le tudja húzni a morált. Nem úgy a sütés! Összerakod a holmit, becsűröd a sütőbe, és ha nem vagy teljesen életképtelen, akkor mire finoman és illatosan előkerül a végeredmény, addigra elmosogattál mindent. Szerintem egészen csodálatos érzés.

Nem voltam teljesen életképtelen. Az időzítőm szerint még volt laza harmincöt perc a sütési időből, mikor minden edény a csepegtetőre került, én pedig drámai kimerültséggel lerogytam a székemre. Még vidámabb lettem, mikor észrevettem, hogy SnickyDoo írt. Vicces a srác, mindig azt mondja, hogy ő nem pasizni, csak beszélgetni jön fel az oldalra. És egészen komolyan nem kért soha találkozót, sem képet, sem semmit. Szigorúan csak társalog. Meg néha haldoklik.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Meghalooooook

 _SnickyDoo:_ Most szóltak, hogy nem is jövő hét csütörtökre, hanem e hét csütörtökre kell a beadandó D':

 _SnickyDoo:_ Az holnap van Dx

Felhorkantam. Snicky az összes beadandójánál sírt, hogy nem akarja csinálni, de a végén mindig megoldotta valahogy. Az volt a kedvencem, mikor feljajdult, hogy most kapta a mailt a tanárától, hogy mit kéne csinálnia, és két óra múlva már beadta.

 _Humalai-lai:_ No para, menni fog :D

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre azonnal válaszolt:

 _SnickyDoo:_ Hja, hogyne. Ez most a változatosság kedvéért nem programozás, hanem kutatástöri

 _SnickyDoo:_ Mi a fenének kell nekem kutatástörivel foglalkozni? Soha az életben nem fogok rá se nézni egy törikönyvre se!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Lehet hogy azért. Azt akarják, hogy ne vesszenek feledésbe a számítástechnika úttörői

 _Humalai-lai:_ Még most, amíg tudják, hogy kikről van szó

 _Humalai-lai:_ Képzeld csak el, a jövő törikönyveiben olyanok lesznek, hogy „és ezt a találmányt IdiDn'tFArteD98 találta fel"

 _SnickyDoo:_ Lol

Feltápászkodtam megnézni, hogy áll a sütim. Ugyan az óra csipogása még évezredekre volt, de meg kell tenni, amit megkövetel a haza, főleg akkor, ha tudom, hogy a sütési idő vége felé szeret megpirulni a teteje, de nekem (mily meglepő) pirulatlan tetővel kell.

 _SnickyDoo:_ És te mi jót csinálsz?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Sütit sütök :9

Berwald felmordult. Majdnem infarktust kaptam, olyan hirtelen tette.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Már megint? A héten már vagy kétszer sütöttél

 _Humalai-lai:_ Csak egyszer, hé! És ez most áfonyás pite, az előző csak egy adag muffin volt, amit felvittem a haveroknak

Berwald megint nagyon-nagyon mélyet sóhajtott a gépe mögött. Hirtelen rájöttem, hogy mekkora seggfej vagyok. Mindig panaszkodom mindenkinek, hogy soha nem tudok beszélni vele, mert inkább egymás mellett, mint együtt élünk. És most, amikor itt lenne a lehetőségem arra, hogy beszélgessek vele, akkor se szólok hozzá egy büdös szót se, hanem telefonozok.

A generációm szennye vagyok, komolyan mondom.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Majd este beszélünk

 _SnickyDoo:_ Mész valahova?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nah, csak megpróbálkozom szóra bírni a szobatársam

 _Humalai-lai:_ Sose vagyunk benn ugyanakkor, és még csak azt se tudom, hogy melyik a kedvenc színe

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ja de, val'szeg a sárga

 _Humalai-lai:_ Vagy a kék

 _SnickyDoo:_ Honnan veszed?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Az összes profilképének az a háttere :D

 _SnickyDoo:_ Stalkoltad? :D

 _Humalai-lai:_ Naa, csak kicsit x)

Félreraktam a telefonom és hintáztam egy kicsit a sarkamon. Meg a konyhaszekrénynek dőlve tűnődtem, hogy mi a szószt mondjak. Lehet, hogy tényleg azzal kéne kezdenem, hogy mi a kedvenc színe. És miért pont az, min szereti a kedvenc színét a legjobban.

Uhh, ezt a kérdést csak randikon szoktam feltenni.

– Mi jót csinálsz? – mosolyogtam Berwaldra, aki az elmúlt két percben majd' beleesett a képernyőjébe.

– Ühm… meló – dörmögte.

– Mit dolgozol? – folytattam a kérdezősködést.

Pillanatnyi szünet után olyan gyorsan mondott valamit, hogy nem is értettem. Visszakérdeztem, mire félrenézett, és megismételte.

– Tervezek.

– Ó! Micsodát? Az egyetemre kell? Az utolsó dolog, amit nekem tervezni, vagy inkább szervezni kellett, az egy középvállalkozás dolgozóinak a csapatépítő-tréningje volt – elmerengtem. – Kár, hogy csak elméleti feladat volt, egyébként tuti, szép pénzt adtak volna érte. Na mindegy. Te mit tervezel?

Megint nagyon csendben volt. Már azt hittem nem is fog válaszolni, csak folytatja a kattintgatást.

– Asztalt.

– Asztalt? – ismételtem meghökkenten.

Bólintott. Felém rebbent a pillantása, de amint összetalálkozott a tekintetünk, megint a monitorát kezdte bámulni.

– Minek tervezel asztalt? – faggattam tovább.

– Hobbi.

Nem vennék rá mérget, de… de hirtelen úgy tűnt, hogy Berwald zavarban van. Mármint nem úgy, mint amikor ismeretlen emberrel találkozol, vagy böfögsz szíved választottja előtt, inkább úgy, mint én, mikor elmeséltem anyáméknak, hogy amúgy bocs, asszem meleg vagyok. (Anya leült, apa percekig csak tátott szájjal pislogott, és utána se nagyon tudott értelmes szavakat kinyögni.)

Sanda mosollyal odasündörögtem az asztala mellé, úgy, hogy ne lássak rá a laptopjára.

– Megnézhetem?

Felpillantott rám, és abban a pillanatban elvörösödött. Nem annyira, mikor Dani kipattant az ágyából, csak olyan finoman. Szelíd rózsás árnyalatot kaptak sápadt orcái. Magam is elborzadtam attól a pátosszal teli affektálástól, ahogy ezt a belső kis hangocskám elmondta.

– Nem muszáj! – tettem hozzá gyorsan.

– Semmi gond – bukott ki belőle. Az e-t sietségében majdnem teljes egészében lenyelte.

Hátradőlt, és szavak helyett egy csuklómozdulattal intett, hogy nézzem meg a képernyőjét. Habozás nélkül perdültem az asztala mögé, és néztem meg a monitor közepén méltóságteljes lassúsággal forgó asztal háromdimenziós modelljét.

– És ez…?

– Egyetem előtt csináltam egy asztalos-képzést – vonogatta a vállát. – Hobbi. Szeretem, megnyugtat.

– Engem is a sütés – egyenesedtem ki mosolyogva. – Meg egészen elképesztő, hogy itt mennyi mindent nem lehet beszerezni, és azért az itteni kajából főzött holmi nem ugyanolyan, mint az eredeti finn konyha, mondhat aki amit akar. A sütik más tészta.

Berwald hümmögött, én meg zavartalan folytattam:

– Mert amúgy áfonyás pitét csinálok, és… istenem, a pite!

A sütőhöz rongyoltam. Még éppen idejében raktam sütőpapírt az én csodám tetejére ahhoz, hogy ne égjen meg a teteje.

– Huh, megmentettem – ragyogtam Berwaldra.

Nagyot nyelt.

– Amúgy szerintem remek pitét csinálok. Nálam jobban csak anyukám csinálja. Amikor hazamegyek, mindig pitével vár, és sose tudom, hogy csinálja, hogy az övé nem esik szét. Az enyémet a végén mindig fakanállal kell megenni…

No várjunk. Megeszek egy egész pitét, mert az ismerőseim többnyire elhatárolódnak a főztömtől (csak tudnám, miért), és meg vagyok lepve, hogy a pocakomat lassan a Holdról is látni?!

Berwald mély hangja kirántott az önsajnálatból:

– Kihűti.

– Tessék? – pillogtam rá.

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Ha a pitét hagyod hűlni egy kicsit, akkor összeáll a tölteléke és nem esik szét, miután felvágod.

Ez. Ez volna a válasz életem minden kérdésére? Ez volna a válasz hosszú évek keservére, oly sok fakanállal elfogyasztott pitére és a tökéletességre való törekvésre? Oly sok szenvedés, mert a legegyszerűbb dolgot nem vettem figyelembe?

– Akkor ezért mondta azt a nagyim, hogy ha melegen beleeszek a sütibe, akkor fájni fog a hasam – bukott ki belőlem.

Berwald felhorkant. Megemelkedett a szemöldöke, a szeme felcsillant, és azon a csodásan mély hangján höhöhö-zött egy sort. A szája sarka azonban meg se rezzent. Kicsit fájt, hogy mozdulatlan képpel röhögött ki.

Kárpótolt, hogy igaza volt, a süti egy órával a kiszedése után tényleg szilárdabb volt, mint addig bármikor. Az is igaz, hogy addig a falat kapartam, mint Dani, mikor fáj a hasa, de utána gyönyörű szeletekre tudtam vágni a pitém.

– Kérsz? – kérdeztem tőle végletekig meghatódva.

Kért. Később egy második szelettel is. Akkor már akár kenyérre is kenhetett volna. A nirvánát akkor értem el, mikor szó nélkül elmosogatott utánam, és lefekvés előtt megköszönte a pitét, hozzátéve, hogy nagyon finom volt.

 _Humalai-lai:_ A szobatársamnak ízlett a pitém

 _Humalai-lai:_ Még soha senki nem mondta, hogy ízlik neki a pite, amit csinálok

– Dani, azt mondta, hogy finom!

– Örülök neki, Tino, de most már igazán szeretnék az előadásra figyelni.

– De azt mondta, hogy ízlik neki és egy második szelettel is kért, és…

– Mr Tino, talán szeretne hozzátenni valamit az órához? – kérdezte hirtelen az előadó.

– Ööö… – néztem rá kistányér méretű szemekkel. – Nem. Elnézést. Uram.

Még egy szúrós pillantást vetett rám és visszafordult a prezentációja magyarázatához. A továbbiakban jelbeszéddel meg néma törzsi tánccal próbáltam meg Dani értésére juttatni a lelkesedésem. Szerintem elég gyorsan levágta, mert óra végéig tüntetőleg elfordult.

Utána én tűnődtem egy pillanatig, hogy talán soha többé nem kéne hozzászólnom, mikor a válla felett láttam, mit üzen Vanyának.

 _Úgy tűnik, mégis lesz valami a fogadásunkból, kedvenc duci manócskánk ma nagyon lelkes ;)_

– Nem is vagyok duci! – sírtam neki. – Manónak manó vagyok, és nem kell vele piszkálni, hát tehetek én róla, hogy a legszarabb génkombinációt örököltem a szüleimtől?!

Engem (meg Danit meg Ivant) ismerve lehet tippelni, hol kötöttünk ki a vigasztalásom közepette.

* * *

* Vörösmarty Mihály: Idához

** Svéd death metal-progresszív rockegyüttes.

*** Pilinszky János: Átváltozás. Gondoltad volna, hogy valahányszor ezt mondtad, idéztél? Nem, mi?

**** Vörös áfonyás pite. Vörös áfonya híján én a testvérét, a fekete áfonyás pitét szoktam sütni, mikor megjön az ösztöndíjam és gazdag vagyok. Itt a recept: .


	4. Tetőpont

**Tetőpont, avagy most üt be a krach**

Égető problémám volt. Halaszthatatlan, felülírhatatlan, valami, amit muszáj volt orvosolnom, még mielőtt bármi mással foglalkoztam volna. Leadási héten, mikor van még három megírandó beadandóm, nyilván minden fontosabb, mint azokat megírni.

Ezen sürgetéstől űzve térdnadrágban, strandpapucsban és nagykabátban mentem át egyik koliból a másikba. A hó már nem esett, de este kilenc lévén, nem voltak melósok, hogy feltakarítsák, csak hozzám hasonlóan megborult egyetemisták, akik a stresszt hóember-építésbe ölték. Picike jégcsapok nőttek a lábszőrömre, mire meleg helyre értem, és megállapítottam, hogy nem érzem a kislábujjamat. (Milyen fura, hogy az ilyen testrészek létéről csak ilyen helyzetekben szerzünk tudomást… sose gondolok például az epehólyagomra. Se a gégefedőmre. A májamra viszont többet, mint kellene.)

Udvariasan vártam, míg Gilbert ajtót nyit nekem.

– Ha mindjárt előhúzod Danit a farzsebedből, agyonváglak – közölte velem sorozatgyilkos fejjel.

– Nem terveztem. Denny itt van?

– Hja.

– Gilbert, úgy érzem, harag van benned.

Sötéten meredt rám. Odébb lépett, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, hogy belássak.

A szobájuk jobb oldali sarkában kapott helyet az emeletes ágy, a harmadik fekhely az ablak alatt volt. A fal mellé három íróasztalt toltak, a falakra végtelen polcot csavaroztak fel. A pöttöm előtérben jobbra egy háromajtós szekrény állt, balra meg egy mosdó, mellette egy támla nélküli, háromlábú székkel, amin egy vízforraló szomorkodott magányosan. Csak beljebb lépve jöttem rá, hogy az előteret a szobától elválasztó nyílás tetején nem egy félrehajtott függönyt látok, hanem a plafonra felfúrt, leereszthető szárítóról lógó törülközőt.

A keskeny szoba közepén Alfred hevert, és két papírrepülővel játszadozott, hangosan brümmögve és ratatázva. Denny az asztalánál ült, neki háttal és ignorálta. Ebben sokat segített neki, hogy megviselt frizuráját egy fejhallgató lapította le. Karikás szemekkel görnyedt egy vaskos tankönyv felett, körülötte egy ajándékbolt teljes bögrekészlete hevert művészi rendetlenségben.

Áh. Szóval a mérnököknél is beütött a tizennegyedik hét meg az utolsó zh-k.

Ez egy olyan életkép, amit nem hagyhattam ki. Már le is fotóztam, mire Gilbert megvetően nézett rám. Most, hogy tudtam, mi áll a háttérben, kegyeskedtem nem önmagamat tekinteni az űzött pillantás fő okának.

– Mi baja? – böktem Alfredre.

– Szerinted? Részeg.

Felszaladt a szemöldököm. Gilbert sóhajtott.

– Három órával ezelőtt lelépett kiereszteni a gőzt, mondván, hogy ő ezt már nem bírja, azt' Ivan már így kézbesítette. Ez úton is üzenem neki, hogy seggfej.

– Miért nem mondod meg neki te?

– Már mondtam, de mondd neki te is. A nyomaték, Väinämöinen, a nyomaték.

Amint kimondta, elsápadt.

– Uramisten, a nyomatékot kihagytam.

És már ott is ült a maga asztala mögött. Szélsebesen elkezdett körmölni egy kockás papírra. Eredetileg csak egy pillantást akartam vetni arra, hogy mi jót csinál, csak aztán megakadtam ámulni rajta, hogy Gilbertnek milyen szép és rendezett kézírása van. De tényleg. Apró, szépen kerekített betűkkel volt teleróva az egész papír. Hirtelen megsajnáltam, hogy nincs vele közös órám, hogy jegyzetet tarháljak tőle.

Alt messziről elkerülve megközelítettem Dennyt. A részegség ragályos, én meg aznap még be akartam fejezni az egyik beadandóm. Befoglaltam a harmadik széket, ami kizárásos alapon Alé volt – meg sejthetően az ő asztala az, ami tele van az elfogyasztott hamburgerek csomagolásával. Denny még mindig nem mozdult, sőt, nekem úgy tűnt, hogy ugyanazt a pontot bámulja a könyvében. Finoman megböktem a vállát, hogy ne kapjon frászt.

Felnézett, megismert, és felderült. Azon nyomban dennysebb lett az arca. Hátralökte a fülesét, amiből egy pillanatra kiszabadultak a szimfonikus metál dallamai – ah, rögtön felbuzdultak bennem az azonos zenei ízlésből fakadó testvéri érzelmek –, még mielőtt kilőtte volna a zenét, amit a telefonjáról hallgatott.

– Hali, Finni, mi kéne?

– Tinónak hívnak – segítettem ki. – Te Berwald unokatestvére vagy, ugye?

– Nem fogja a szívére venni, ha elköltözöl mellőle – pislogott laposan és az arcomba ásított. – Eddig az összes szobatársa meglépett. Nem is értem, miért nem kér egyágyas szobát. Ja várj, azért, mert nem költöznek be mellé, és annyival több helye van széthányni a cuccait.

– Szín-, méret-, és betűrend szerint rendszerezi a könyveit, nem hiszem, hogy széthányja a holmiját.

– Oké, akkor nekem van több helyem rámolni. Komolyan, ki tervezte a koliszobákat? Arra nem gondoltak, hogy mi itt esetleg élni akarunk?

Elsiklottam a költői kérdés felett és visszakanyarodtam a magam problémájához. Mivel Al még mindig az első világháború nagy légicsatáit vívta, Gilbert meg egy ponton a hajába túrt, és nyöszörgött, biztos előjeleként a hamarosan bekövetkező ideg-összeroppanásnak, mertem megkockáztatni, hogy társaságban hozakodjak fel a magam kis kérdésével.

– Ühm, szóval Berwald. Figyi, annyi van, hogy tegnap az ágyamból láttam, hogy cuki kiskutyás videókat néz, és állítom neked, hogy meg se rezzent. – Nem tudtam, hogyan lehet ezt a kérdésemet finoman kifejezni, hát úgy döntöttem, hogy megkérdem egyenesben. – Szokott mosolyogni? Úgy alapvetően? Egyáltalán?

Denny felkuncogott.

– Hát persze. Csak tudod… – előrehajolt, én meg hátrahőköltem, mikor megérintette az arcomat. – Itt van egy izom az arcodban, meg valahol még három, amitől mosolyogsz, meg úgy alapvetően alkalmazod a mimikát. Neki ezek az arcizmai kábé nincsenek.

– Tessék? – hebegtem.

– Ahogy mondom. Van valami spéci neve ennek a vacaknak. Így született, vagy mifene. Ha nagyon akar, akkor tud mosolyogni, meg fintorogni, de hidd el, nem akarod látni, mert olyankor még ijesztőbb képe van. Bezzeg megvetően nézni így is tud, fene a jó dolgát.

Nem feleltem. Én már megborultam, teljesen befordultam. Alig vettem észre, hogy Alfred felkel, és dülöngélve Gilbert nyakába borul.

– Hééé – mondta kacarászva, és átkarolta a németet. Val'szeg azt hitte, hogy Ivan az. – Hé, mondj valami _mocskosat._

Denny érdeklődve hátradőlt, én pedig, még mindig teljes sokkban, a telefonom után nyúltam, hogy Dani se maradjon muníció nélkül.

– Nincs rajtam alsónadrág – dörmögte Gilbert.

– Tényleg? – kiáltott fel boldogan Alfred.

– Tényleg, baszd meg, mert ezredszer kérlek meg, hogy szedd le a kibaszott szárítóról a kibaszott holmidat, mert kurvára szeretnék már kimosni!

Talán, ha nem lettem volna még mindig megborulva, akkor nevettem volna olyan hangosan, mint Denny.

* * *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Dolgok, amiket utálok:

1., amikor a zuhanyfüggöny hozzámér

2., mikor valamely tömegközlekedési eszközön a megkérdezésem nélkül foglalják el mellettem a helyet

3., mikor nem találom a szemüvegem.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szemüveges vagy?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Aham

 _Humalai-lai:_ És milyen szemüveged van?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Nem tudom

 _SnickyDoo:_ Ha rajtam van, nem látom, ha nincs rajtam, azért nem látom.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Tükör? :D

 _SnickyDoo:_ #overrated

* * *

A beszélgetés hatására persze, hogy elmaradt a beadandó-írás. Csak ültem a laptopom felett, hajszárítóval melengettem a lábamat, hátha megmaradnak a lábujjaim, és azon elmélkedtem, hogy szegény Berwald. Velem szemben ült, a szemüvegén kéken csillogott a laptopja fénye, az arca pedig mozdulatlan volt. Az is marad, mert az izmai elárulták őt.

Nem tudom, miért fájt ennyire a tény, hogy van ember a világon, aki sosem lesz képes rámosolyogni azokra, akiket szeret, de nagyon felzaklatott. Ráírtam Danira, hogy tudja-e ápolni a lelkemet, de azt válaszolta, hogy amennyiben nem létfontosságú dologról vagy Roderich iránta érzett lángoló szerelméről akarom tájékoztatni, akkor hagyjam békén, mert még éjfélig meg kéne írnia 14 oldal beadandót hivatkozással és mindennel együtt.

Valamikor tízkor írtam neki.

Végül kínomban, és mert Berwald szokásával ellentétben nem ment el tizenegykor fürödni – én meg szenvedtem azon, hogy nem írom a beadandóm, holott kellene, de nem tudom, mert Berwald itt ül, és tudom, hogy milyen szegény, és argh, így biztos nem fogok aludni –, ráírtam Snickyre.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hej! Mi jót csinálsz?

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Most végeztem a beadandómmal és épp mentem volna aludni. Te?

 _Humalai-lai:_ De jó neked… én csak megborultam xD

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szabad neked nyafogni?

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Csak nyugodtan :)

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ok. Huh, az a gond, hogy nem tudom, hogy mondjam úgy, hogy ne mondjak neveket… mindegy, próbálkozom. Van ez a szobatársam, akiről már meséltem neked.

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Ühüm

 _Humalai-lai:_ Éééés ma elkaptam az unokatesóját, hogy miért nem szokott mosolyogni

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ A szobatársad unokatesóját?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Aha

Berwald hirtelen mozdult velem szemben. Szusszant egyet, és gyors, ideges mozdulattal megdörgölte az állkapcsát, mire ijedten összerezzentem. Ő felém pillantott, én meg megpróbáltam ártatlanul mosolyogni rá. Szerintem nem sikerült megtévesztenem, legalábbis a szemöldökei között megjelent egy kis ránc.

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ És?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hát, az a helyzet, hogy nem tud mosolyogni szegény

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Szerinted szánalmas?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nem, dehogy is!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Én csak…

Kerestem a szavakat. Hirtelen azon kaptam magam, hogy a bal kezemet eltartom magamról, és forgatom a csuklómat, a szoba sarkába fintorgok és úgy gondolkodom. Ez rövid úton elvezetett a megvilágosodáshoz.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Érted, amikor nekem valami bajom van, akkor az arckifejezések segítenek

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ha boldog vagyok, akkor mosolygok és nevetek, amitől igazán átélem az érzést. Azt mondják, hogy ha meg akarsz nyugodni, akkor az első lépés az, hogy ellazítod az arcodat, mert az segít kordában tartani az érzéseidet

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Nem értelek

 _Humalai-lai:_ Arra próbálok rámutatni, hogy ő ezeket nem tudja kimutatni! Nem adhatja a világ tudtára, hogy mit érez, pedig egyetlen arckifejezés néha ezer meg egy mondatnál és monológnál többet ér. Ráadásul szegénynek kicsit ijesztő az alapfeje, érted, úgy néz, mintha neheztelne.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ami egy fokkal jobb, mint az egyik legjobb barátomé, róla néha azt hiszi az ember, hogy ki akarja tépni a másik torkát…

 _Humalai-lai:_ De most már érted?

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Kezdem kapiskálni

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mivel ijesztő, ezért nem mernek odamenni hozzá az emberek. Kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy sose legyen a lábam alatt, mindig akkor főz, amikor én nem vagyok benn. Sosem használ a hűtő felénél több helyet, nem hív fel senkit, és mikor látta, hogy mennyivel kisebb vagyok nála, akkor mindent felpakolt a felső polcra.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Van egy olyan erős gyanúm, hogy introvertált, legalábbis ha beszélgetünk, akkor mindig megvárja, hogy én kezdeményezzek

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szerintem fél az emberektől

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Gondolod?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ühüm. Mintha attól tartana, hogy elítélik azért, amiért vannak érzései, ezért mindent lezár magában.

 _SnickyDoo_ _:_ Olyan, mint egy börtön.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Tervezett egy asztalt és megdicsérte a pitémet.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Szerintem inkább kincsesláda.

Snicky nem válaszolt. Hümmögtem egy sort, visszaváltottam a doksimra, meredtem a képernyőmre. Nem is tudom, miért néztem fel, de a pillantásom összetalálkozott Berwaldéval, aki engem nézett. Nem ijesztően, vagy mogorván, vagy azzal az érdektelen alapfejjel, ahogy egyébként szokott nézni. A két szép kék szeme, amik olyanok, mint egy-egy megfagyott akvamarin, most melegen csillogtak. Az arcélét lágyan rajzolta meg az asztali lámpája sárgás fénye, a haja pedig olyan művészi kóchalmazba rendeződött, hogy az már szándékosságot sejtetett.

Le akartam fényképezni. Hosszú záridővel, sötétségre optimalizált beállításokkal. A mikromozgásoktól kicsit elmosódna a kép, de attól fellágyulnának a vonásai is, tökéletesen kirajzolva azt, amit a képpel üzenni szeretnék.

Éreztem a jelentőségteljességét annak a pillanatnak. Más volt az íze a szoba dezodortól és idegességtől állott levegőjének, ahogy a lélegzetem beszökött az ajkaim között, és a súrlódástól hullámokat vetett a fogaim hegyormán. Más volt a táguló tüdőmtől táguló mellkasom érzete. Egy olyan apró mozdulatnak, mint a karom felemelése és az ujjam kinyújtása, világokat mozdító és megváltoztató ereje lett.

– Elmentem fürödni – böktem a hátam mögé.

Szép. Harcos őseim egyszerre temették a tenyerükbe az arcukat.

* * *

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Szióka ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 _Humalai-lai:_ Téged nem letiltottalak?

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Ja, a másik nickemet

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Örülök, hogy emlékszel rám ʕᵔᴥᵔʔ

 _Humalai-lai:_ Tesó

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ne már

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ De olyan édes vagy a képeden! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 _Humalai-lai:_ Menj, szerezz magadnak barátokat

 _Humalai-lai:_ Én arra játszom, de akadályozol

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Azta, nem szoktál te ilyen bunkó lenni ≧ _ ≦

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nem beszéltél még velem eleget

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Tino, ismerlek már harmadik éve és folyamatosan nekem bőgsz

 _Humalai-lai:_ …

 _Humalai-lai:_ Dani?

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Igen, cica? \ (•◡•) /

 _Humalai-lai:_ Baszd meg, felrúglak xDD

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mindenkinél bepróbálkozol?

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Nahh, csak veled. Élmény nézni a képedet, mikor faszságokat írogatok neked

 _Humalai-lai:_ Na várj

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hányszor írtál rám?

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Passz, elég sokszor

 _Humalai-lai:_ （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.)

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Inkább szedd magad és gyere át Matték kolijába

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ 304

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Catanozunk, és ketten uncsi

 _Humalai-lai:_ 2 perc és ott vagyok

 _Humalai-lai:_ Illetve mindjárt, nem találom a nadrágom

 _Call Me Mahbe:_ Te, ha folyományok vannak nálatok, akkor arról szóljál

 _Humalai-lai:_ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ︵( .o.)

* * *

– Ilyesmi is csak velem történhet – nyöszörögte Matt.

– Nem, igazából bárkivel megeshet – veregettem vállon. – És ha nem léptem volna félre, akkor én kapom be.

– Ettől sokkal jobban érzem magam, köszi.

Szegénykém eléggé a lelkére vette, hogy a városban sétálgatásunk közben két hülyegyerek köpőcsővel a hajába küldött egy rágógumit.

– És engem lőnek meg, érted, engem, a kanadait! – folytatta a nyafogást.

– Legalább nem fogom otthon rossz hírét kelteni a hazádnak, a finn turisták továbbra is Kanadába jönnek nyaralni, nő a GDP és magasabb lesz a nyugdíjad.

– Francnak vagy ilyen vidám! – fakadt ki. – Nem akarom levágatni a hajam.

– Nem is kell – néztem rá megütközve. – Ki lehet szedni.

A szemeit forgatta.

– Ja persze, hogyne. Mégis hogy?

– Jéggel.

Felszaladt a szemöldöke, én pedig, mivel olyan tudás birtokában voltam, amivel ő nem rendelkezett, rögvest felsőbbrendűnek éreztem magam.

– Annyi van, hogy addig kell hűteni, amíg ilyen kis betongolyó nem lesz, akkor le lehet szedni. Elméletileg. Legalábbis anyám ezzel szedte ki a szőnyegből, amikor belekentem. Kapargatta egy kicsit, szóval lehet, hogy fájni fog.

– Inkább fájjon – dohogott. – Egy egész élet volt, mire normálisan nézett ki a fejem, nem akarok megint rövid hajjal lófrálni.

Elgondolkodva méregettem.

– Nem értelek. Alfrednak jól áll a rövid haj, egészen biztosan neked is…

– Éppen ez az! – vágott közbe. – Így is egy csomószor néznek Alnak, most képzeld el mi lenne, ha még a hajunkat is ugyanúgy hordanánk!

– Most hirtelen megörültem, hogy nekem nincs testvérem – sóhajtottam.

Hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy már ezer éve sétáltunk visszafelé Matt kolijához. Ő lakott a legközelebb az egyetemhez. Majdnem ugyanolyan volt a kolija, mint amiben Ivan és Dani laktak, csak ezt most tatarozták ki pár éve, szóval néhol még mindig festékszaga van és az egyetem marha büszke rá.

– Még mindig Francissel laksz? – kérdeztem.

– Ühüm. Szeretek vele lakni.

– Nem is akarsz összeköltözni Neddel? – pillantottam rá.

Matt a száját húzta.

– Hát… Nemtom. Neddel most nem igazán vagyunk olyan… hogy is mondjam.

– Hullámvölgy?

– Az.

– De még együtt vagytok?

– Persze. Csak mostanában sokat vitatkozunk, mert Ned túl sokat szív. Nem azt mondom, hogy én nem, de rá lassan már nincs hatással a fű, olyan mennyiségben tolja. Az meg nem lenne jó, ha rákapna valami komolyabbra.

– Nem, az tényleg nem – értettem egyet félhangosan.

Nem tudom, hogy is van ez. Én csak Daninak nyomom a panaszkodást, meg a zokogást a nem létező szerelmi életemről, de engem mindig megtalálnak a többiek. Mire visszaértünk Matt szobájába, már beható ismereteim voltak a kapcsolatáról. Meg annak mélységeiről. Nem mintha a biciklis kirándulás után nem lett volna minden tök nyilvánvaló.

– Úgyhogy ez van – vonogatta a vállát Matt, mikor kiszálltunk a liftből. – Azt pont nem vágom, hogy ezt miért neked mondtam el, mert így holnapra mindenki más is tudni fogja.

– Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy pletykafészek vagyok? – hunyorogtam rá.

– Talán azért, mert bármi van az egyetemen, te mindig tudsz róla?

– Az nem mérvadó, mindenki más is tud mindenről.

– Hja, tőled vagy Danitól.

– Akkor se vagyok pletykás – duzzogtam.

Matt mosolyogva benyitott a szobájukba. Frankó kis szoba, ugyan fürdő meg konyha nem jár hozzá, de emeletes ágy se, ami szerintem a világ marhasága. A keskeny szobában a két ágy jobbra volt tolva, és egy kisebb komód választotta el őket. Arthur és Francis a komód innenső oldalán voltak, és ugyan a pipacspiros képű Arthur helyből a szoba másik sarkába ugrott, de még mindig tök nyilvánvaló volt, hogy milyen helyzetben kaptuk el Francisszel.

Matt illedelmesen becsukta az ajtót.

– És erről nem beszélünk soha többet – jelentette ki síri hangon.

– Ámen.

Egyetlen lépést tett meg, aztán összeráncolt homlokkal megállt. Villámgyorsan visszafordult és feltépte az ajtót.

– Igazán nem érdekel, hogy mit műveltek, de Francis, leszel szíves nem az én ágyamban hupákolni, okés?!

* * *

 _Dani:_ Jeleznek az érzékeim

 _Dani:_ Pletykát szimatolok

 _Tino:_ Majdnem bejött a FrUK shiped

 _Dani:_ Oh? *v*

 _Tino:_ Matt szobája, rájuk nyitottunk

 _Dani:_ És mit mondtak?

 _Tino:_ A világon semmit, csak Mattie váltott agresszívbe, mikor feldolgozta, hogy az ő ágyán történnek az események

 _Dani:_ xD

 _Tino:_ De nem tőlem tudod

 _Dani:_ A mestert akarod tanítani, Tinuska? :D

 _Vanya:_ Lehetne, hogy ezt a fajta hobbitokat privátban beszélitek meg?

* * *

Az ember a korral bölcsebb lesz, tartja a mondás. Ettől függetlenül minden vizsgaidőszak elején elkövetjük azt a hibát, hogy tanulókört szervezünk a Hetának. Igazából semmi baj nincs vele, mert ad egy biztos pontot, hogy nem csak én szenvedek, hanem mindenki más is, de az néha zavaró tud lenni, hogy mindenkinek megvan a maga stílusa és egyénisége, ennek megfelelően mindenkinél máskor üt be a depresszió. Engem néha szokott zavarni, ha a többiek nem illeszkednek az én menetrendemhez. Mint például Alfred, aki tíz perccel az előtt borult meg, hogy kritikus pontot ütött volna meg a pánikolásom.

– Ki volt az, aki kitalálta a geológiát?! – fakadt ki. – Kicsoda?

Elfeküdt és kiszenvedett. Arthur az asztal túlfelén szélesen vigyorgott a maga számításaiba. Alfred – nem tudom, hogyan – ezt észrevette, és felkapta a fejét.

– Ne merj kiröhögni, hallod?

Ha esetleg kedvem támadna felcsapni mesefilm-készítőnek, akkor tuti, Arthurt fogom castingolni a főgonosz szinkronhangjának. Attól a nevetéstől végigfutott a hátamon a hideg.

– Hagyd má' abba!

– Szenvedj csak! – kacagott. – Én már megküzdöttem, és tudod mit? Ötösre szigorlatoztam kőzettanból, há! Ott rohadjon meg, ahol van.

– Megrohadhatna – ejtette le a fejét Alfred. – Még mielőtt nekem is kell.

Ivan elnézte Alfredet. Nem szánakozva, hanem olyan kedvesen. Ivanosan. Ahogy az ember a szívének kedves dolgokat nézi. Ahogy én nézem a pitémet, mielőtt nekiesek. Ivan nem próbálta egyben begyömöszölni Alfredet a szájába, hanem letette a maga könyvét, odament hozzá, és lefeküdt mellé a földre.

– Kemény ez a terep, Fredka.

– Möh – értett egyet.

– Nem akarsz inkább felkelni?

– Müh.

Alfred felkönyökölt, az oldalára fordult, és idióta vonaglással közelebb evickélt Ivanhoz, hogy rá tudjon feküdni. Kedvenc oroszom felhúzott lábakkal, remegő tagokkal, némán röhögött, Alfred meg jólesően szuszogott.

– Na, mennyivel jobb.

Gilbert lapozott a maga könyvében és szárazon megjegyezte:

– Fasza lesz közölni az előadómmal hétfőn, hogy az anyag helyett el tudom neki mesélni, hogyan vezetik le a vizsga keltette szexuális frusztrációjuk a haverjaim.

– Milyen szépen mondtad – csodálkozott Francis.

– Egyszerűbb lenne elkérni Dani videóját – tette hozzá Toni.

Mind Dani felé fordultunk, aki meglepetten pislogott.

– Mi van?

Ivanra néztem, de ő már épp a sálját igazgatva ült vissza a könyve mögé. Alfred undorodó képpel ereszkedett le a maga székére. Az undor nem Daninak, kizárólag a geológiának szólt.

– Na végre! – sóhajtott Gil megkönnyebbülten és lapozott.

Mintegy fél percen belül eldobta a könyvét és kiment a balkonra cigizni.

* * *

 _Bojz:_ Szia!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Dani, már tényleg nem vagy vicces

 _Bojz:_ Nem Dani vagyok

 _Humalai-lai:_ Na persze

 _Letiltottad „Bojz" felhasználót._

– Hallod, most már igazán abbahagyhatnád a álnickeken rám írogatást.

Szelíden felvont szemöldökkel nézett fel a telefonjából.

– Drágám, csak azért, mert éppen beszélgetek valakivel, közel sem biztos, hogy téged csesztetlek.

– Aha, hogyne.

Megmutatta nekem a telefonját. Éppen Gilbertnek küldött képeket tamponokról, ő pedig ettől teljesen megborult. Krákogtam egy kicsit.

– Akkor most tök fölöslegesen tiltottam le valakit?

– Nem kizárt.

 _Már nem mellőzöd „Bojz" felhasználót._

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hali!

 _Nem tudtuk elküldeni ezt az üzenetet, „Bojz" felhasználó mellőzött téged :(_

– Dani, most veszítettem el életem szerelmét! – borultam zokogva a vállaira.

Dani fél kézzel megpaskolta a vállamat, és folytatta a tamponos fotók küldözgetését. Néhányat még montázsba is foglalt.

* * *

Az a helyzet, hogy tudunk nagyon rosszmájúak is lenni. A vizsgák viharának egy csendesebb pillanatában összegyűltünk ruhában pókerezni. Zseniális hármasfogatunk egy Gilberttel és egy Felikssel egészült ki Daniék birodalmában, mikor futótűzként végigszaladt a Heta híradóláncán az üzenet, hogy Rodot és Basch-t együtt látták andalogni a parkban. Volt róla néhány kép is. Mire befutott az utolsó fejlemény, hogy eltűntek Rod koliszobájában, már azt is tudtuk, hogy a két olasztól, Felitől és Romától származik az infó.

– Még jó, hogy engem tartanak az egyetem pletykafészkének – morogta Dani, és dühösen dobott két lapot.

Tudtam, hogy mélyebben érinti ez a hír, mint mutatja, és az idegessége most nem a hormonokból fakad. Daninak ritkán vannak rosszkedvű szakaszai, vagy ilyen nyomott pillanatai, de akkor egy ponton mindig előkerül, hogy transznemű, és természet ősanyánk egy ócska kurva, amiért az ő férfilelkét egy női testbe rakta. A nyomottságát az adja, hogy hiába alakítja a testét a lelkéhez, köti le a mellét, beszél mély hangon és hiába hiszi azt kábé egész Kanada, hogy férfi, őt magát a méhe mindig emlékezteti erre a fiaskóra. Ilyenkor egy kicsit simogatni kell, és akkor jobban lesz.

Most azonban ő is belefutott abba a téglafalba, mint én az elmúlt félévekben már néhányszor: beleszeretett valakibe, akinek már volt valaki más az életében. Néhányszor. Csak egyszer. Egyedül Ivannal fürödtem be, Danival és Eddel csak szimplán nem működött.

– Nyilván téged – kacarászott Gilbert. – Olyan nincs, hogy te ne tudj valamiről.

– Asszed.

– Asszem. Tudod, mi van Antonio és Romano között?

– Mindenki tudja, mi van Antonio és Romano között – fintorgott.

– Nem mindenki, mert Toni még mindig Emmával jár – mutatott rá Gilbert.

– Nem jár, csak csapja neki a szelet, Emma pedig élvezi – javítottam ki.

Gilbert a szemét forgatta.

– Engedd már meg, hogy tisztában legyek a haverom életével, jó?

– Miért pletykálunk már megint? – kérdezte Ivan ajakbiggyesztve.

– Mert izgi – mosolygott rá Feliks. – Egyébként tartod a tétet?

– Hogy, már emeltünk? Na, ezért nem szeretem, ha pletyka van játék közben, mindig elterelitek a figyelmem.

Megveregettem Ivan vállát, de zavartalanul folytattam a Spamano kitárgyalását:

– Egész biztos nem jutottak még semmire, egyébként Ned már kiherélte volna Tonit.

– Oh – csodálkozott el Gilbert és lejjebb engedte a kezét, miközben elrévedve megbámulta a falra lógatott egyik szivárványos-melegpárti-hótliberális plakátot. Dani azon nyomban oldalt hajolt, hogy meglesse a lapjait. – Akkor ezért olyan frusztrált szegény Toni mostanában.

– Ned védi a húgát? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ivan. Gilbert bólintása után nosztalgikusan felkuncogott. – Na igen, anno nekem is volt egy-két köröm Arthurral.

– Nem akarta, hogy összejöjjél Allal?

– Nem igazán. Szerintem az ő fejében Alfred megakadt valahol a tizedik életévében.

– Már nem azért, de én lakok vele, és szerintem a nyolcadiknál tovább nem vitte.

Gilbert morogva átrendezte a lapjait. Balra nézett, sandán bámult Danira, aki gyanúsan ártatlanul pislogott vissza rá. A következő körben Gil az egész pakliját lecserélte, mire Dani csalódottan felnyögött.

– Nem is értem, hogy vették fel asztronómiára – csóválta a fejét Ivan.

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy hülye, azt mondtam, hogy infantilis.

– Egyetemen tanítanak ilyesmit? – csillant fel Feliks arca. – Én ezt eddig miért nem tudtam?

Értetlenül bámultam a lengyelre, de szerencsére Dani nem volt olyan gyík, mint mi többiek, és lekövette, hogy mit szeretne szegény szobatársa.

– Csillagásznak tanul, bogaram, a csillagjóslás az asztrológia.

– Ja, akkor kit érdekel.

Gilbert megint olyan képet vágott, hogy azt hittem, most fogja eldobni a lapjait és kicaplatni a szobából, hogy megtagadjon közöttünk minden kapcsolatot.

– Inkább azt mondjátok meg, hogy van az, hogy Rod most Basch-sal nyomul – sóhajtott Dani. – Neki nem a lányok tetszenek?

– Drágám, Rod német anyanyelvű – kacagott fel Feliks. – Tízes skálán ő is tizenegyes értékben meleg.

– Ez az állítás mindenkire igaz? – kérdezte Dani, és lopva Gilbert felé nézett.

Az albínó pont elkapta a pillantását.

– Nem, köszönöm. Minden családban van egy hetero, ezt felénk én képviselem.

– Ez nem fordítva van? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ivan.

– Nem abban a családban – jelentette ki Feliks nyugodtan. – Emelek egy fél zoknival.

Megnéztem a lapjaimat, és úgy döntöttem, ennyit nem ér a blöfföm, hát dobtam. Innentől kezdve semmi nem tántoríthatott el Gilbert cseszegetésétől.

– Azért én nem mondanám magamat heterónak, ha ilyen szinten el lennék telve magammal.

– Nem vagyok eltelve magammal.

– Önmagadat állítottad be Facebookon a partnerednek!

– Ez csak egészséges önbecsülés – körözött a csuklójával. Danira pillantott. – Még egyszer belenézel a lapjaimba és lecsaplak.

– Nem néztem bele a lapjaidba.

– Nem hát. Amúgy mi a faszért érdekel téged Roddy?

– Miért ne érdekelhetne? – rántotta meg a vállát.

– Nah, el vagy kenődve, te szar.

– Te képes vagy érzékelni mások hangulatát? – meresztett rá Feliks nagy szemeket.

Gilbert lecsapta a lapjait. Számmal felfelé. Csak egy kettes párja volt, szóval annyira nem sajnálta.

– Hogy van az, hogy egyszer akarok kedves lenni és megkérdezni, hogy mi a faszért vág olyan képet, mint Francis, mikor nem kufircol egy hó… nem, nála ez az arc egy hét után jön elő.

Dani megrántotta a vállát.

– Talán nekem is az a bajom, de mint hallottad, a potenciális pasijelöltemet éppen valaki más dugja.

Gilbertnek felszaladt a szemöldöke.

– Te nem Tinóval vagy együtt?

Egyszerre horkantunk fel.

– Dehogy vagyunk együtt!

– Dehogy vannak együtt! – erősítette meg Ivan.

– Az fura – pillogott Feliks. – Pedig mindenki erről beszél.

Dani eldobta a lapjait, pedig sor volt nála.

– Én erről még rohadtul nem hallottam! – fakadt ki. – És én vagyok pletykafészek?

– Egyáltalán, ki volt az a gyökér, aki minket összeköltött?! – Csak kínomban mosolyogtam.

Feliks és Gilbert vállat vont. Ivan szegény csak ült, teljes magányosságban. Nála ilyenkor szokott beütni, hogy csak azokról a dolgokról tud, amiket tőlünk tud meg (ami azért elég sok), mert ő az esetek többségében értelmes dolgokról beszélget az emberekkel, és nem pletykál.

Gilbert a vállát vonogatta.

– Passzolom. Én Frannel meg Tonival tárgyaltam meg, asszem Francy mondta, ő meg Mattől hallotta, aki vagy Arthurtól vagy Alfredtől hallotta.

– Az igaz, hogy együtt aludtatok? – billentette félre a fejét Feliks.

– Hulla részegek voltunk, rohadtul nem számít – fintorgott Dani.

– Na, akkor lehet, hogy ezért lettetek összeköltve – intett Gilbert. – De legalább már tudom, hogy miért nem nyaltátok egymást mindenki előtt.

Dani megdörgölte a halántékát.

– Egyáltalán, honnan tudták meg? Ivan, te mondtad el?

Kedvenc oroszom sebesen rázta a fejét. Ártatlannak nyilvánítottuk. Szerintem Dani nem is gondolta komolyan a meggyanúsítását, Ivan tényleg nem az a fajta, aki az ilyesmit kikotyogja.

Megvilágosodtam.

– Te Dani… Berwald benn volt a szobában.

Rámarkolt az asztal szélére.

– Agyonölöm.

– Nem, te Dennyt fogod agyonölni – emeltem fel a mutatóujjam. – Csak rajta keresztül juthatott be a Hetába. Berwald meg az én szobatársam. Majd nekem gondom lesz rá.

A nyomaték kedvéért megropogtattam az ujjperceim.

– Dani, nálad van a kamerád? – könyökölt be Gilbert. – Ezt a köhög a bolha-akciót szeretném felvenni.

* * *

 _SnickyDoo:_ Hali! Mi jót csinálsz?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Bocs, nem érek rá, épp meg kell ölnöm a szobatársam.

 _SnickyDoo:_ O_O

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés:** A tervezet szerint jövő kedden kerülne fel a következő rész. A jövő héten nem biztos, hogy nagyon gépközelben leszek; de a blogomon be van időzítve a rész, ott majd el tudjátok olvasni a kijelölt időben. Ide nem tudom, mikor fog felkerülni. Elnézést a kellemetlenségekért!


	5. Megoldás

**Megoldás, avagy tavasz dunsztosüvegben**

Nagyon komoly elszántsággal álltam meg a szobánk ajtaja előtt. Tűnődtem egy picit, hogy miként menjek be, végül úgy döntöttem, hogy leveszem a kabátom és felgyűröm az ingujjam. Csak a rend kedvéért. Meg kevesebb ruhában könnyebb verekedni.

– Bemész még ma? – kérdezte Dani.

– Hoztam neked sámlit, ha szeretnéd orrba verni – nyújtotta felém a nevezett tárgyat Gilbert.

Dani a kameráján keresztül figyelt. Vetettem rájuk egy degradáló pillantást és gondom volt rá, hogy ne tudjanak bejönni utánam. Ez kétszemélyes dolog lesz. Majd mi lebokszoljuk szépen Berwalddal.

Nyilván úgy léptem be a szobába, hogy Denny éppen benn volt. És az én ágyamon döglött, fene a pofáját. A létránál feküdt, fejjel lefelé. A fejét a létra felső fokára támasztotta, és már egészen az arcába szökött a vér, a lábait meg a falnak támasztva szétdobta, mintha spárgára nyújtana. Asszem bámultam rá egy kicsit, félig ezzel a „mi a fasz"-nézéssel, félig roppant örömmel a szívemben, mert a jelenléte azt jelentette, hogy egyszerre ölhetem meg mindkettejüket, és Daninak nem kell hagynom belőlük, muhaha.

– Berwald – dobtam csípőre a kezem. – Ráérsz pár röpke másodpercre?

Úgy pislogott rám a gépe mögül, mint egy bánatos kiskutya. Nem hatott meg.

– Valami gond van?

Nagy levegőt vettem, hogy lekapjam a tíz körméről, de Denny röhögni kezdett.

– Húha, Berci, kösd fel a gatyád, most majd jól kiosztanak! Hej, Tino, szerintem állj székre, akkor talán feléred őt ültében.

Elfutott a pulykaméreg.

– Befognád? – brummogta Berwald az unokatestvérének. Visszafordult felém. – Folytasd, kérlek.

Denny prüszkölős nevetése egy kicsit kaparta az idegeimet, szóval a praktikussággal kezdtem.

– Októberben kidobtad, nincs kedved most is megcsinálni?

– He? – kapta fel a fejét Den.

Berwald felugrott, mintha csak az engedélyre várt volna egész életében. Udvariasan elfordultam és kibújtam a cipőmből, míg ők lerendezték ezt a családon belüli erőszak-dolgot. Denny visított, mint egy disznó, az ágyam végébe kucorodott, és dán profánságokat vágott Berwald fejéhez, aki fellépett a létra második fokára, és úgy nyúlt utána. Akkor kapta az arcába a párnámat, de ez nem tántorította el semmitől, megragadta a kuzinja bokáját, és közelebb rántotta. Denny akkor felhagyott az ellenkezéssel, és helyette nyüszögve elhagyta magát. Berwald lehúzta őt az ágyról és a vállára vetette, mint egy cementes zsákot.

– Kinyitod nekem az ajtót?

– Hogyne.

Már mentem is. Szívélyesen Dennyre mosolyogtam.

– Daninak lesz pár kedves szava hozzád.

Denny ekkor már nagyon sírt. Egy pillanatra már majdnem megsajnáltam, de aztán mégse. Amint másodjára is a vigyorogva sámlit ajánlgató Gilbert arcába vágtam az ajtót, ott folytattam, ahol abbahagytam.

– Na figyu. Értem én, hogy bunkó voltam, és nagyon sajnálom, de ez még nem indok arra, hogy mindenféle pletykákat terjessz rólam.

Úgy nézett rám, mint amikor egyik este lefuttatott egy tesztet a kódján, az működött, elment fürödni, tesztelte még egyszer és a kód nem működött. Ugyanannak a szelíd értetlenségnek a mikromozdulatait láttam az arcán, meg a kezén, ahogy az ujjaival a combján dobolt.

– Volt az a… tudod, az az este, ami után reggel elkaptál az ágyadban – segítettem ki.

– Ah – emelte meg az állát.

– Na, tudom, hogy… hát érted, de azért egy kicsit rosszul esett, hogy visszahallottam.

– Csak Dennynek mondtam – biccentett az ajtó felé.

– Ugyan nem szeretném, ha ilyesmi még egyszer előfordulna, de azért értékelném, ha az életemről nem mesélnél Dennynek. Csak mert most az egész haver-társulat ezen csámcsog.

– Nem tudom, melyikünk hupákolt a másik ágyában – hümmögött.

– Jó, oké – emeltem fel a kezeim védekezően. – Tényleg, nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, és egyáltalán nem mentség, de rohadtul részeg voltam. – Valami hirtelen szöget ütött a fejemben. – Egyáltalán, te minek voltál benn? Ha én arra jönnék be, hogy te vagy éppen valakivel, akkor kimennék. Már nem azért.

Hirtelen nagyon rondán nézett rám, ahogy eddig még csak Dennyre és a Neptunra* láttam nézni. Elfojtottam a vágyat, hogy behúzzam a nyakam és elköltözzek a bolygóról, miközben ő nagyon lassan és nagyon tagoltan mondta, nyomatékot adva minden szónak:

– Kinn aludtam, a közös helyiségben. Reggel jöttem be, hogy átküldjek egy doksit a laptopomra és vissza tudjak menni dolgozni.

Krákogtam.

– Hát. Bocs. Amúgy fainak a párnáid.

A témaváltásra csak áthelyezte a súlyát egyik lábától a másikra és összefonta a karjait maga előtt. Én feltűnően vidáman folytattam az eredeti szándékaim kerülgetését.

– Svédországból hoztad? Mármint a párnáidat.

Nagyot szusszant.

– Aha.

– Majd hozol egyet nekem is? Mikor mész haza?

– A nyárig nem terveztem. – A végén felvitte a hangsúlyt, mintha nem tudná, hogy mondani vagy kérdezni akarja.

Pillogtam rá.

– Nem mész haza karácsonyra? – emeltem fel fél szemöldököm.

Pillanatnyi szünet után gyorsan megrázta a fejét, olyan erőteljes mozdulattal, hogy meg kellett igazítania a szemüvegét.

Elképedtem. Karácsonyra eddig mindig hazamentem, még ha csak négy-öt napra is, mert szilveszterre már nyilván visszajövök, és a jet-leget is ki kell pihenni, hogy erőm teljében köszönthessem az új évet.

– És miért nem mész haza? – faggattam tovább.

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Anyáméknak mindegy, hol vagyok, dolgoznak.

– Anyukádék dolgoznak karácsonykor?! – szörnyülködtem.

– Ühüm. Az elmúlt pár évben Dennyéknél voltam.

A szívem. Nem elég, hogy ez a drága lélek nem tudja mozgatni az arcát, ami talán huszonvalahány év élet után nem okoz neki akkora gondot, de hogy azt se tudja, milyen egy igazi karácsony?

– Ne aggódj! – ragadtam meg a felkarját. – Majd én megmutatom neked a karácsony szellemét!

– Tino, én nem…

– Igazán nem szükséges megköszönnöd – hessegettem félre a hálálkodását. – Örömmel megteszem.

– De…

– Jól fogod érezni magad, majd meglátod! – kacsintottam rá.

Átfutott rajtam, hogy az a pár nap, ami még hátra van karácsonyig, mennyire kevés előkészületnek ad időt. Fejben már vázoltam a listát, csillagoztam a legfontosabb teendőket, és a gondolataimba merülve hagytam ott megszeppent svédemet.

Daniék már Dennystül eltűntek valamerre, szóval zavartalanul tudtam lecsattogni a boltba. Csak a csillagszórók kosárba ejtésekor esett le, hogy amúgy ígértem Berwaldnak egy elkalapálást.

A kasszánál kígyózó végtelen sorban is ezen rágódtam. Megérdemli vajon vagy nem? Kell, hogy a képemben tovább verje az isten? Meg furán venné ki magát, ha előbb elagyabugyálom, utána meg megtömöm tradicionális karácsonyi kajával. Mert ha a pitém ízlett neki, akkor csak van bennem a főzésnek legalább valami halovány szikrája, amivel legyalulhatom a többiek alaptalan vádait a konyhámat illetően.

Végül nagyon önelégülten arra jutottam, hogy majd az ünnepek után megverem.

* * *

 _Dani:_ Valld be, csak tetszik neked

 _Vanya:_ Dani, kérlek

 _Dani:_ Azért fogod a pártját, mert nem akarod, hogy bejöjjön a fogadás, mi?

 _Vanya:_ Mondanám, hogy nem, de nem fogok hazudni nektek, kolkol

 _Tino:_ Nem ismerlek titeket.

* * *

– Arra azért kíváncsi vagyok, miért pont nekem kell ezt csinálni – szuszogott hangosan Gilbert.

Akartam válaszolni, de sajnálatos módon engem egy kicsit jobban megviselt a hatvan kilós virágláda cipelése egyik helyről a másikra, mint őt. Mikor nagy sokára megálltunk Roderich szobája előtt, és már levegőt is kaptam, sőt, a beállt derekamat is kiroppantottam, válaszoltam a kérdésre.

– Mert Dani barátja vagy, és most szüksége van a segítségedre.

– Nem – rázta a fejét. – Te meg Ivan vagytok a barátai, én csak az ivócimborája vagyok, ennek megfelelően engem nem kötelezhettek arra, hogy ilyen szarokat cipeljek.

– De itt vagyunk.

– És miért ide hoztuk?

Eszembe jutott, hogy amúgy kopogni kéne. Megtettem.

– Azért, mert Daniék szobáját nem nagyon lehetne gyorsan polkorrektté varázsolni, Roderiché viszont eleve az.

– És mi a fasznak kellett elhozni a virágokat Nedtől? – mutatott le a virágládában sorakozó tulipánokra.

– Mittomén, Feliks ötlete volt.

– Egyszer megölöm. Egyszer bizony isten megölöm a srácot.

Elunta a várakozást, és hangosabban dörömbölt, mint én az imént.

– Rod, tudjuk, hogy odabenn vagy, és nem érdekel, hogy Basch épp most számolja a szeplőket a selymes arisztokrata seggeden, most told elő a képed, vagy megemlegeted!

– Honnan tudod, hogy selymes a feneke? – érdeklődtem.

– Volt szerencsém segédkezet nyújtani neki, mikor beköltözött, és ha valakinek minden testrészére külön testápolója van, az már jelent valamit, nem gondolod?

– Azt hittem, utálod – mutattam elképedve az ajtóra.

Az ajtó nyitva volt, és ott állt egy teljesen jól fésült Roderich, komplett frissen vasalt gúnyában.

– Én is – mondta. – Még egy ok arra, hogy halvány elképzelésem se legyen róla, mit kerestek itt.

Felháborodva felkiáltott, mikor Gilbert egészen egyszerűen arrébb tette és bement mellette a szobába.

– Fasza, nincs itt semmi, és még az se érződik, hogy keféltetek.

– Hogy mit csináltunk?! – prüszkölt fel Rod.

Vállon veregettem.

– Bocsi, látták, hogy Basch-sal ketten mire készültök.

Értetlenül bámult rám vissza. Gilbert közben nekiállt pakolászni, ami járt némi hanggal, mire odafordult.

– Szabad tudnom, mi a jó francot csinálsz?

– Vészhelyzet van.

– Hogyne – forgatta a szemét.

– Itt vannak Dani szülei – tájékoztattam.

– És azzal mi a baj?

– Az, hogy Dani Hetás, de a szülei nem tudják, hogy Hetás – magyaráztam türelmesen. – Nem tudom, hogy Magyarországon miként megy az ilyesmi, de azok alapján, amiket Dani mesélt, a szülei nem feltétlen a támogatók felé húznak.

– Ilyenkor megcsinálja azt, hogy nem pofázik! – szólt ki Basch a fürdőből.

Gilbert kaján vigyorral az arcán fordult Rod felé, aki a karomnál fogva behúzott a szobába, és becsukta az ajtót. Utána halkan mondott valamit az ajtónak.

– Mi?

– Mondom, a fél Heta azt hiszi, hogy henteregni jöttél, de azt nem akarom, hogy a fél koli azt higgye! – ismételte hangosabban és jóval ingerültebben.

– Feliék láttak titeket, szóval az egész egyetem tudja – csicseregtem.

Rod fájdalmas sóhajjal lefejelte a fürdőajtót, aztán felkiáltott meglepetésében, mikor Basch odabentről feltépte azt. A svájci karjaiba tántorodott, aki nem túl finoman talpra állította.

– Hogy kik láttak minket?

– Feli – fuvolázta Gilbert, és felhajította Rod maradék cuccát a felső ágyra. – Hej, Tino, szerintem megvagyunk, szólhatsz Ivannak.

– Miért kell szólni Ivannak? – kapkodta a fejét köztünk ide-oda Rod.

– Hogy áthozza Dani feltétlenül szükséges holmijait. Ne aggódj, csak pár óra az egész. Bejönnek a szülei, megcsodálják, hogy milyen rendes gyerekük van, azt' lépnek tovább. Nyertek valami utazást, és mikor meghallották, hogy Daninak nincs pénze hazamenni az ünnepekre, úgy döntöttek, hogy az egyik napot feláldozzák a meglátogatására.

– És erről most kellett szólni nekem? – fakadt ki.

– Meglepetésnek szánták, fél órával ezelőtt szóltak, hogy egyáltalán benéznek. És bocs, Rod, te voltál az első, aki eszünkbe jutott, mikor elkezdtünk azon gondolkodni, hogy kinek nincs telehányva a szobája LMBT-cuccokkal.

– Képzeld, én nem akartam segíteni – vette át a szót Gilbert –, csak éppen arra kószáltam, és mire kettőt pislogtam, már azt a kurva nehéz virágládát cipeltem ide Toni és Ned szobájából. Amit majd ti visztek vissza, Tino, én azt még egyszer fel nem emelem.

– Még be is kell hozni.

– Állj, állj, milyen virágláda? – fakadt ki Rod.

– A tulipános láda, ami ott van kinn az ajtó előtt és van vagy száz kiló.

Roderich kinyitotta az ajtót. Megnézte a ládát. Becsukta az ajtót, és feladta az életet. Basch csak előkotorta az asztal alól a táskáját, összeszedte a füzeteit meg a könyveit az asztalról – ezek szerint tanulni jött át –, és egy elegáns intés kíséretében mozdult az ajtó felé.

– Igazán maradhatnál lelki támaszt nyújtani – morrant fel Rod.

– Minek? Itt van ez a kettő, és saccra jön még legalább három, lesznek rád elegen, Österlichi**.

– Pocsék barát vagy.

A svájci rántott egyet a vállán és távozott. Nem kellett betennie az ajtót maga után, már jött is be Ivan, Feliks női ruhában meg valami random csaj. Aztán persze leesett, hogy a random csaj igazából Dani, csak basszus, olyan _máshogy_ nézett ki! Amikor anyaszült meztelenül kikelt az ágyból, férfiasabb volt, mint most. Lehet, hogy a smink tette, amiből Feliks felkent egy keveset a szemére és az ajkaira.

– Mi a faszt bámultok?! – fakadt ki Dani férfihangon.

– Jó a draged – bökött rá Gilbert. – Amúgy nem úgy volt, hogy az anyjáéknak nem kéne tudni, hogy Hetás? És így akarjuk titkolni előle?

– Dani transgender, drágám – duruzsolta Feliks kedvesen. – Istenem, néha olyan egyszerű vagy, hogy egy szög hozzád képest integrált áramkör.

Úgy tűnt, hogy ez az információ mind Gilbertnek, mind Rodnak új. Még jobban megbámulták Danit, aki morogva akasztott fel egy meglehetősen ocsmány mázolmányt a sebtiben falba vert szögre.

– Gyönyörű – lépett hátra. – Tényleg, bazmeg, egészen csodálatos.

– Semmi baj, Danyuska – kapta el és szorongatta meg Ivan. – Ennek vége, és elviszlek valami atom helyre.

– Alfie féltékeny lesz – hallottam Dani tompa hangját Ivan méretes karjainak mélységéből.

– Heh, legyen. Legfeljebb jön ő is.

– Nem leszek harmadik kerék.

– Akkor hozzuk Tinót meg a szobatársát is.

– Nincs semmi köztem meg a szobatársam között! – szúrtam közbe.

– Még! – vágták rá.

– Honnan a toszból szedtétek, hogy alakul valami?! – tártam szét a karjaim.

– Újabban tízből kilencszer róla beszélsz – göcögött Ivan.

Dani is egészen megvidámodott. Kicsit feljebb rángatta magán a szoknyát.

– Huh. Akkor, megvagyunk?

Körbenéztünk a szobában. Rod minimalista, de nem túl rendezett szobája megtelt azokkal a holmikkal, amiket Dani létszükségletnek ítélt. Az asztalon ott volt kicsapva a laptopja, mellette pár füzetével, Rod zenész könyvei közé besuvasztottak pár magyar nyelvű példányt, a falon ugye ott volt az ocsmány mázolmány, és az alsó ágyra magyaros mintájú ágytakaró került.

– Nagyszerű – csapta össze a kezét. – Srácok, húzzon mindenki a faszba.

– Én is? – kérdezte Rod. – Már nem azért, de mi lett volna akkor, ha elsőnek engem kérdeztek meg erről a pankrációról?

– Ugyan már, Roddy, ne szívd mellre, ez csak…

Finoman kopogtattak az ajtón.

– Kérlek mondd, hogy nem adtad meg nekik a szobaszámot – mondta Gilbert.

– Ühm – felelte Dani.

– Szép. Akkor most nyiss ajtót, és találj ki valami mesét, hogy mi a faszért van ennyi srác a szobádban.

Ezt a kérdést Rod megválaszolta azzal, hogy elsasszézott Dani mellett, és az egyik fiókból kicsapott egy pakli Fekete Pétert. Pillanatok alatt elfoglaltuk az asztal körüli helyeket, és Gilbert már osztott is, közben az orra alatt németül morgott. Dani ennek hallatán visszafordult az ajtóból:

– Srácok, a szüleim egy kukkot se tudnak angolul, anyám viszont némettanár.

– Faszom – felelt Gilbert, és lecsapta elém a kártyáimat.

Úgy tettünk, mintha mély játékunkból éppen akkor néztünk volna fel, mikor Dani sugárzó mosollyal kinyitotta az ajtót és köszöntötte a szüleit. Az anyja egy alacsony, karakán hölgy volt, olyan arccal, hogy nem szívesen lettem volna az osztályában. Az apjának meg olyan bajsza volt, mint Ferenc Józsefnek. Nyilván magyarul köszöntek egymásnak, és Dani hagyta, hogy összeölelgessék. Közvetlen utána ránk terelődött a szó, ami nem csoda, lévén, hogy a lehető legfeltűnőbben kezdtünk szedelőzködni. Köztük Rod is, aki komplett otthoni cuccban volt, ami ugyan minden normális embernek megtenné akár az Operabálba is, de a cipőit nem állhattunk neki lehalászni a szekrény tetejéről, pedig Gilbert rövid úton oda küldte fel az összeset. Dani mamájának azonnal roppant szimpatikus lett az osztrák. Rámosolygott és olyan szép, iskolás német kiejtéssel kérdezte, hogy még én is megértettem, pedig bizony Isten évek óta rá se néztem a németkönyvemre:

– És te vagy Eliza fiúja?

Ferenc József csúnyán nézett a feleségére, Rod az örökkévalóságig pirult, én meg nem tudtam elképzelni, mégis miként fordulhatott elő, hogy Dani szülei nincsenek tisztában a fiuk nemi hovatartozásával, mert gyermekük néma felháborodása olyan szinten férfias volt, hogy Gilbert és Ludwig elbújhatott volna mögötte.

– N-nein… – motyogta Rod zavartan. – Én… én…

– 'zt csak szeretné – csapta hátba Gilbert, és széles cápavigyora láttán Danimama egészen elszörnyedt. – De'z csajszi mindig lapátra teszi, mert 'z kuzin tehetségtelen.

– Légy oly kedves, mássz le rólam – motyogta Roderich még mindig zavartan.

– Fiúk – szólalt fel angolul Ivan, és az összes jelenlévő fölé tornyosult. – Tendáljunk szépen az ajtó felé, mert úgy látom, hogy per pillanat rendes nevén nem nevezhető pajtásunk már a karóba húzásunk részletes tervezésével van elfoglalva.

Danira néztem, és úgy találtam, hogy Ivannak igaza volt.

– Boldogulsz? – pillantottam Feliksre.

Erre ő kitolta a műmelleit, és halmozottan ribancos szempilla-rebegtetéssel, elvékonyított hangon mondta, hogy majd legfeljebb lesz új ötlete a tervezett szappanoperájába. Hirtelen kiguvadtak a szemei, mire megpördültem. Gilbert röhögve kapta a vállára a tiltakozó Roderichet, majd megcsipkedte Dani arcát, és miután eképpen aláírta önnön halálos ítéletét, Dani szüleinek díszsorfala között távozott.

– Összeszedem – indult utána Ivan.

– Segítek neki – mentem én is.

– Sziasztok! – integetett utánunk Feliks.

Még hallottam, hogyan kezd el Dani valamit magyarul mondani; a hangsúlya alapján letagadott velünk minden ismeretséget.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Sarum-barum-ba-dsss

 _SnickyDoo:_ Ilyenkor sose tudom eldönteni, hogy vajon jól vagy-e

* * *

Dani a szülei távozása után már megmosott arccal, rendes cipőkben és a megszokott ruháiban került elénk ismét. Az után, hogy visszacuccolt a saját szobájába és a virágládát, amivel én és Gilbert oly sokat szenvedtünk, egyedül visszavitte Nednek. Ezt meghallva Gilbert felemelt kézzel kiment a közös helyiségből. Ludwig tíz perc múlva jött hozzánk érdeklődni, hogy mivel borítottuk meg a bátyját, amiért először: letámadta őt; másodszor: bevette magát a szobája pöttöm fürdőblokkjába és folyatja magára a vizet, holott a víz világnapján két hatalmas transzparenssel vonult ki a zöldekkel együtt demonstrálni az Afrikában szomjazó emberek érdekeiért. Ivan felvilágosította, hogy szerinte Gilbertet jobban érdekelték a félmeztelen zöld lánykák, mint az afrikaiak.

Dani nem figyelt rájuk. Miután elküldte Felikset melegebb éghajlatra a virágláda miatt (akit ez annyira nem hatott meg, a kiosztás felénél elment illegetni magát Torisnak), Rodhoz fordult:

– Bocsi anyám miatt. Szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy akiről képet küldök neki, az potenciális férj-jelölt számomra.

– Küldtél képet anyádnak _rólam?_ – bukott ki a meghökkent osztrákból.

– Mert kiről küldjön, rólunk? – mutattam magamra és Ivanra. – Lerí rólunk, hogy hót buzik vagyunk.

– Csak rólad – legyintett rám. – Apámnak csak problémái vannak az oroszokkal, és majdnem kitagadott, mikor mondtam, hogy van egy orosz a baráti társaságomban. Nem hiszi el, hogy léteznek nem vörösök is abban a kibaszott országban.

Morcos képpel dobta le magát mellénk. Összefonta a karjait, és olyan mérgesen nézett maga elé, hogy a semmibe meredésének a pontjában ülő Arthur pár kényelmetlenül feszengő pillanat után inkább odébb ment. Rod még mindig azt próbálta feldolgozni, hogy Dani pont róla küldözget képeket. Mi ketten Ivannal kevésbé voltunk meglepve, hát pajtásunk segítségére siettünk, hogy ossza meg velünk lelke szomorúságát, hátha hamarabb túllendül rajta.

Vanya kezdte.

– Dédapám még harcolt a polgárháborúban, de ő fehér volt. Ha apukád szeretné, akkor megkérem babushkát, hogy küldje el a fotóját.

– Alle és lúja – emelte az égnek a kezét Dani, de hiányzott belőle a lelkesedés.

– Mi a baj? – ültem át mellé, és megdörgöltem a vállát.

– Ehh. Csak megint hallgathattam, hogy miért van az, hogy nincs párom, mer'hogy az én koromban anyámék már rég összeházasodtak, a nővérem meg már meg volt születve.

– Legközelebb kövesd Gilbert példáját – javasolta Ivan. – Mondd azt, hogy szenvedélyes szerelemmel égsz önmagad iránt.

– Az a baj, hogy Gilbertből ezt az ember még ki is nézi – fintorogtam.

– Egyáltalán, mikor fotóztál le? – értetlenkedett Rod. Hirtelen elborzadt. – _Mit csináltam,_ mikor lefotóztál?

– Semmi csúnyát, Roddy – intettem le. – Sőt, mindig a legelőnyösebb oldalad fényképezte.

– A feneked – tette hozzá Ivan.

Jót röhögtem rajta, mikor fülig pirult. Dani oldalba bökött, hogy hallgassak már, ami miatt majdnem leestem a széke karfájáról, de csak még jobban nevettem. A helyzetet fokozta, hogy Ivan Danira kacsintott, és jelentőségteljesen pillantott egyre-másra Rodra. Csak a vak, azaz Roderich nem látta, hogy percek óta némán bátorítjuk Danit.

A magyaron volt az elpirulás sora, mikor Ivan átvette tőlem a zsebéből kilopott mobilt, feloldotta rajta a zárat, két bökéssel megkereste a mappát, amiben a Rodról lőtt végtelen fénykép volt (és aminek csak nagyon apró töredéke látott napvilágot), majd passzolta a megszeppent osztráknak, hogy megcsodálhassa önmagát különböző helyzetekben. Fura képet vágott, Dani meg belefagyott a nyaklevesbe, amit nekem szándékozott kiosztani.

Összenéztek. Roderich nyelt egyet. Daninak eszébe jutott becsukni a száját. Rod kínosan érezhette magát, mert olyankor szokása még jobban kihúzni magát, hogy már csak egy ló kelljen alá, és gond nélkül eladjuk valamelyik tizenhatodik századi királyi lovasportrénak. Dani lassított felvételben eresztette le a kezét.

– De miért? – kérdezte Rod egészen lágyan, simogató gyöngédséggel.

Dani szóra nyitotta a száját, de egy hang, annyi se jött ki belőle. Azt azonban láttam a szemében, hogy akar mondani valamit, csak meggondolta magát, és inkább visszanyelte. Csöppet megtaszajtottam hátulról, hogy kisegítsem.

Elvörösödve rám szisszent, de már nem volt visszaút. Arra azért gondja volt, hogy ne hazudtolja meg önmagát.

– _Festőt játszott szemem és képedet / Megfestve szívem állványára tette***._

Rod mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Nem nézett Danira, mikor az asztalon odatette elé a telefont, sem akkor, mikor felállt. Megnyalta az ajkait, mikor mintegy mellékesen megjegyezte:

– Péntekre még nincs programom.

– Ötre ott vagyok érted – vágta rá Dani.

Rod felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Három?

Rosszallón félrebillentette a fejét. Dani kivirult.

– Egy ebéd?

– Pontban délben szoktam leülni a tányérom mellé.

– Akkor tíz.

Rod ajka felfelé kunkorodott, rábólintott, és somolyogva kiballagott. Még mindig a szobapapucsa volt rajta.

Dani becsületére legyen mondva, megvárta, míg Rod után becsukódik az ajtó, csak utána üvöltött fel és cigánykerekezte körbe a szobát. Szó szerint. Kiröhögtük. Utána a Hetások röhögtek, mikor az iménti okvetlenkedésünk miatt Dani agyba-főbe akart verni minket.

– Tinókám, olyan vagy, mint egy kincs – gügyögte nekem, miközben az arcomat gyömöszölte, én meg jajgattam. – El kéne ásni.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai:_ A legjobb haverom végre összejött a sráccal, akibe bele van zúgva vagy egy éve.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Na, az tök jó!

 _Humalai-lai:_ Ja, most már egészen biztosan nem fogok tudni kivel dumálni péntek este

 _SnickyDoo:_ Mert én ki vagyok?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Egy múmin****

 _SnickyDoo:_ A szívedben élek?

 _Humalai-lai:_ És tudod

 _Humalai-lai:_ Istenem, tudod

 _Humalai-lai:_ Beléd szerettem

 _SnickyDoo:_ :3

* * *

Ivan nem ment haza karácsonyra, mert Alfred anyja behisztizett valamin, amin Alfred behisztizett, és nem ment haza és addig nyaggatta Ivant, hogy ő sem. Dani nem ment haza, a már említett szegénységi okokból, és már nem is bánta, mert Roderich szülei szóltak, hogy karácsony másnapján beugranak ránézni egy szem gyermekükre, egyébként az Antillákon lesznek. Rodnak volt egy arckifejezése, mikor ezt megtudta, de Dani nem volt rest megvigasztalni.

Én a végén nem mentem haza, mert anya megírta, hogy a horoszkópja változást és megújulást javasolt, így idén vegán karácsonyi vacsorát fog főzni, amivel kilőtte a kedvenc kajáim túlnyomó többségét. Másnap hirtelen lemondhatatlan programom támadt, ami miatt nem tudtam hazamenni. Anya ettől kicsit szomorú lett, de én is siratom a kajámat. Apámtól kaptam egy elég morci e-mailt, hogy hol van belőlem a finn büszkeség, hátrahagyom őt egyedül szenvedni. Küldtem neki gyorspostán egy rúd kolbászt, amit még Dani szülei hagytak itt. A következő e-mailje sokkal melegebb hangvételű volt.

December huszonharmadikán reggel Berwald megkérdezte, hogy zavarna-e engem, ha felrakna egy kis karácsonyi díszítést. Mondtam, nem, én is terveztem kirámolni a magamét, élje ki magát nyugodtan. Elmentem boltba, hogy megvegyem a karácsonyi holmi nagy részét, és felírjam, hogy mit kell még beszereznem holnap, hogy ne haljunk meg a Nagy Karácsonyi Zárvatartás közepette. Négy zacskó szarral állítottam be, és rámosolyogtam Berwald fényfüzérére, meg a szobatársamra, aki a gépe mögött könyökölt.

– Kreatív szünetet tartasz? – kérdeztem vidáman.

– Hogyan?

– A díszítésben.

– Nem, ennyit terveztem.

Felvontam a szemöldököm és megmutattam neki, mit jelent az igazi karácsonyi díszítés. Azzal kezdtem, hogy meggyúrtam a tésztát a mézeskalácsnak, és amíg az a szekrényembe vágva kelt, összeért meg még ki tudja, mit csinált (ha méltó gyermekem, akkor görbe estét csapott az öltönyömmel és a kötött pulcsijaimmal), puccba vágtam a szobát. Berwald eleinte félpercenként rám pislogott, hogy mi lelt, majd mikor feltettem az asztal tetejére a széket, hogy a lámpára is fellógassam a díszeket, felajánlotta a segítségét.

– Óh, nem kell, hagyd csak, fogsz te még segíteni, hehe.

Egy kicsit megbillentem a széken, de egy pillanat alatt visszanyertem az egyensúlyomat. Addigra ő már félig felugrott ültéből.

– _Biztosan_ ne segítsek? – brummogta.

– Igen, igen, biztosan, boldogulok. Még ez a két izé van és már meg is vagyok!

Mily furcsák a svéd hangzók az angolban! Dennytől tudom, hogy Berwald alig két évvel az egyetemre jelentkezése előtt kezdte el tanulni a nyelvet. Meg azt, hogy nagyon sokáig járt logopédushoz gyerekkorában, hogy rendesen el tudja különíteni az s és az sz hangokat. Bűnös élvezetté nőtte ki magát, hogy elképzeljem őt gyerekként, ahogy ül a logopédussal szemben és erősen koncentrálva megpróbálja kiejteni a megfelelő hangot. A képzeletemben Berwald gyerekként pont úgy nézett ki, mint most, csak kicsiben, abbás bilihajjal.

Lefelé kászálódás közben megint megbillentem – a sok billegésnek köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy nem vacakoltam az asztalom lepakolásával, és Umberto Eco _Hogyan írjunk szakdolgozatot_ című förmedvénye az egyik székláb alá került. Az a könyv már a létével akadályoz engem, hát még a témájával! –, és már egészen biztos voltam benne, hogy le fogok esni, de Berwald volt olyan kedves és két kézzel elkapott a derekamnál fogva.

Az arcomba szökött a vér, de csak azért mert úgy bénáztam, mint aki először akasztgat fel boákat és függőket egy közönséges, legolcsóbb ikeás mennyezeti lámpára. A helyzet intimitásának semmi köze nem volt hozzá. Tényleg nem. Pucéron szaunázom a haverjaimmal, és Dani megállapította, hogy nem zavar önnön bájaim mutogatása. Amikből sajnos még mindig túl sok van, pedig múlt héten odafigyeltem arra, hogy mit eszek, és kétszer még úszni is elmentem. A harmadik alkalomról azért mondtam le, mert nem akartam izomlázasan karácsonyozni. Sem harmadszor is megmondani az úszómesternek, hogy tisztelettel, én nem fuldoklom, csak úszok. Eredetileg korcsolyázni akartam menni, de a hokipályára csak akkor engednek be, ha éppen nincs edzés, akkor meg akár a városi jégpályára is mehetnék, mert mindkettőn tízmillióan vannak.

De ismét elkalandozám gondolatmenetém közepette.

Berwald leszedett a székről, nehogy az legyen a karácsonyi menet következő pontja, hogyan fogom az összegipszelt tagjaimat feltornázni az ágyamba.

– Következő programpont – mosolyogtam fel rá, és elkaptam a karját, hogy ne tudjon menekülni. – Mézeskalácsot sütünk!

Kissé elkerekedtek a szemei és nekiállt krákogni.

– Én igazán nem…

– Ne mentegetőzz, inkább éld ki magad most, míg nincsenek itt a többiek!

– Milyen többiek? – hökkent meg.

Az órámra néztem.

– Dani fél kilencre ígérte magát, Ivan is be fog nézni, meg még néhányan mondták, hogy lehet, hogy jönnek egy sort kreatívkodni. Úgyhogy most kell csinálnunk a magunkét, ha szeretnénk, hogy egyrészt: legyen egyáltalán saját mézeskalácsunk, másrészt: nem fogok hozzáférni az asztalhoz, ha Dani beállít, mert az a gyík mindig háromdimenziós vackokat akar sütni… remélem, hozza magával Rodot is, és ő lebeszéli a hülyeségeiről.

Míg bevezettem kedves szobatársam a finn mézeskalácsozás titkaiba, volt szerencséje meghallgatni, mi volt az eddigi összes mézeskalácsozás alkalmával.

– … és a végén Francis lisztes kézzel Feli fenekére csapott, és Ludwig meg akarta ölni.

– Ludwig, aki a Gilbert bátyja? – próbálta összekötni a rengeteg reá zúdult információt Berwald.

– Nem, az öccse.

– És Feli barátja.

– Akkor még nem voltak együtt, utána jöttek össze.

– Ah – bólintott nagyot. – Eléggé komplikált az ismerőseid magánélete.

Megrántottam a vállam.

– Kinek mi jut. Úgy vagyok vele, hogy inkább legyen komplikált magánéletem, mint…

Azt akartam mondani, hogy _mint semmilyen_ , de végiggondoltam, hogy Berwaldot az év során nem láttam sehol. Nem jött se gólyabálra röhögni az elsősökön, nem jött az egyetemi bulikra, az őszi bálra, meg az összes ilyen fura kis ünnepségre, amit a kanadaiak tartanak, és külföldiként csak annyi értelmet látok bennük, hogy casus bibendi.*****

Hirtelen összevontam a szemöldököm.

– Úristen. Neked nem mondtam, hogy meleg vagyok ugye?

Megint krákogott.

– Nem.

– Remélem, nem zavar. Nem zavar, ugye?

– Denny az unokatesóm – pillantott le rám.

Néztem rá.

– Együtt van Lukassal – segített ki.

– Ja, tényleg! – csaptam a homlokomra egy nyers mézeskalács-csillagot.

A disznaja meg kinevetett. Felszaladt a szemöldöke, és prüszkölve, horkantva nevetett fel, a vállait felhúzva előregörnyedt, de csak utólag jöttem rá, hogy mit csinált, akkor el voltam foglalva a méltatlankodással, hogy milyen ez már tőle, hagyom, hogy az én mézeskalácsommal művészkedjen, erre még ki is röhög.

Nem felelt, csak csillogó szemmel, a fejét csóválva, néha meg-megrezzenő vállal folytatta a késsel való tésztavagdalást.

Mert kiszúró-formánk nem volt. Hogy a negyed kilenckor beesett Danit idézzem: az a punciknak való.

Este… mit este, már hajnalban, mert negyed három volt, mire az utolsónak maradt Dennyt és Gilbertet végre sikerült kirakni. Ők nem sütöttek, csak bátorítani jöttek, meg elfogyasztani egy hatos csomag sört, egy üveg akvavittel kísérve, így a távozásukkor már voltak egy állapotban. Eleinte csodáltam, hogy a szomszéd nem kopogott át, aztán rájöttem, hogy a normálisabbja már mind hazament. Akkor viszont felnéztem, mikor alig negyed óra múlva, fogmosásból kijőve kopogtatásra lettem figyelmes.

Berwald nyitott ajtót. Denny és Gilbert egymást támasztotta.

– Bocsi – csuklott a dán. – Alfred épp… hikk…

– Baszik – segítette ki Gilbert és lehányta a küszöböt.

– Alhattatok volna Lukasnál – jelentette ki Berwald rezignáltan, a hányást fixírozva.

Azért felcsaptunk hajléktalanszállónak, és míg Berwald összetakarított, én megkerestem a szobában fellelhető összes polifoamot (egy darab), az összes tartalék pokróccal egyetemben (szintén egy), és mivel Berwald kifejezetten megtiltotta, hogy akár egy darabot is a becses párnái közül a részegeskedők rendelkezésére bocsássak, két, már kimosásra szánt pulcsit adtam nekik párna gyanánt.

Tehát hajnalban már az ágyikómban ültem, és arra vártam, hogy Berwald is végezzen a maga fürdőszoba-körével, és lekapcsolja a lámpát, mert nem volt kedvem lemászni, sem felverni a már halkan hortyogó fiúkat, akik tuti megint nekikezdtek volna valamelyik nótájuknak. Ezt a lehetőséget inkább dobtam, hát a karácsonyi recepteskönyvem lapozgattam, és cetliket dugdostam a megfelelő oldalakhoz, hogy mit főzzek.

Denny hirtelen valami fura hangot adott ki, ami miatt muszáj volt lenéznem rá, csak hogy biztos legyek benne, hogy a fuldokló kacsa hang ellenére nem most tervez megtérni őseihez. Nem tervezett, viszont megakadt a szemem Berwald asztalán, amire az én ágyamról remek kilátás nyílt.

Az asztalhoz ugye tartozik a polc, amire ő méret és szín szerint csoportosítva rakta fel a könyveit. A polc élére celluxszal felragasztva sorakoztak a kis jegyzetlapok, rajtuk ötletekkel, gyors bútorvázlatokkal, rövid bevásárlólistákkal és teendőkkel. A polc legszélén egy rajzszöget fúrt a bútorba, arra akasztott fel egy mézeskalácsot, amiről kivágás közben váltig állította, hogy múmin-formájú. A mázazásnál nem voltam ott (Ivannak próbáltam bemutatni, hogyan tudja elég finoman nyomni a mázas zacskót ahhoz, hogy ne durranjon ki), így csak most láttam, hogyan díszítette ki.

A múmin körvonalai aprócska háromszögekkel voltak megrajzolva, de Berwald gyakorlatlansága lévén kicsit felemásra sikerültek, némelyik kisebb, némelyik nagyobb volt. A közepére ferde betűkkel egy rövid szöveget írt:

TINO, JUL

Jul, vagyis karácsony. Milyen aranyos tőle, a huszonharmadikát már karácsonynak számítja!

Éreztem, hogy a szívem megmelegedik. Hát még akkor, mikor észrevettem, hogy a sütit világoskék-fehér kockás szalaggal kötötte fel.

* * *

 _Humalai-lai:_ Snicky, mostantól csak pofázni jövök hozzád

 _SnickyDoo:_ Eddig nem azt csináltad?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Hát, bevallom, kezdtem így telefonon keresztül kötődni hozzád, de most találkoztam a világ legaranyosabban mord emberével, szóval kénytelen leszel ebbe beletörődni

 _SnickyDoo:_ Fogsz még nekem dumálni?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Gondolom

 _SnickyDoo:_ Hát akkor. Úgyis beszélgetni jöttem ide :D

 _Humalai-lai:_ Pacsi, tesóóó :D

Letettem magam mellé a telefonom és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem. Már éppen bevackoltam magam a tökéletes testhelyzetbe, mikor kipattant a szemem.

– Vittu, Tino, most mehetsz sírni Dani vállára.

* * *

Nem sírtam Dani vállán. Dani nem ért rá, mert azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy ön- és kielégült arccal üldögéljen, mászkáljon, és ugyanezzel az öntelt büszkeséggel átkarolja Rod vállát vagy derekát, valahányszor csak lehetősége akad rá. Roderich egy fokkal jobban titkolta, de ugyanez volt pepitában.

– Ők a legundorítóbban buzi bújci pár, akiket valaha láttam – jegyezte meg Romano.

– Azért Alfred és Ivan sem panaszkodhat – pillantottam rá.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban Alfred, aki történetesen éppen mögöttünk állt, átüvöltött a szoba másik felébe Ivannak:

– Hallod, Vanya, letaszítottak minket a legnyálasabb pár piedesztáljáról, most már viselkedhetünk normálisan!

– Jej! – csapta a kezét az égbe Ivan. – Azért még a nyakamba ugrasz?

Alfred elgondolkodott, majd lenézett rám, a kezembe nyomta a tengerkék koktélját, és rajtolt.

– Ne most, pia van nálam!

Nem fékezett. Ivannak döntenie kellett, mintegy három másodperc alatt. Döntött is, a piát le a torkán, utána elhajította a poharat, és elkapta vetődő kedvesét.

– Pizda, azért legközelebb hagyj időt – köhögte, és próbálta kipislogni a szeméből a könnyeket. – Másfél deci vodkanarancs húzóra azért nem a legjobb dolog, tudtad?

Alfred nem válaszolt, csak a maga roppant harsány módján röhögött.

– A kurva szájukat – morogta Romano.

– Inkább örülnél az örömüknek – mosolyogtam rá. Belekóstoltam Alfred hátrahagyott koktéljába. – Úristen, hogy tudja ezt a gejl löttyöt meginni? Asszonyok itala ez!

– Ne mondj ilyet, mert megsértődök – csilingelt fel mögöttem Feliks, kivette a kezemből a poharat, és ellibbent. Megint szoknya volt rajta.

Romano megvetően bámult utána. Romano aznap este mindenkire megvetően bámult.

– Mi a gond? – mosolyogtam rá.

– Mi az, hogy mi a gond?! – csattant fel. – Itt vagyok, ezen a kurva partin, nincs semmi dolgom, és az isten verje meg, mindenkinek van kivel kefélni, csak nekem nincs!

Nagyon néztem rá. A szemét forgatta.

– Te nem számítasz.

– Már mifaszért ne.

– Ezért, cazzo!

Odadobta nekem a telefonját, ami miatt majdnem leöntöttem magam sörrel. A sör megúszta, a telefon a földön kötött ki, ami miatt Romano megpróbált keresztre feszíteni a pillantásával. Sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette hajoltam le a készülékért, hogy szemrevételezzem a házi készítésű appot, melyben komoly fogadásokat lehetett kötni. Kivel fog Tino legközelebb részegen összefeküdni, erről ki fog tudomást szerezni, vagy mikor fogok a szobatársam miatti szerelmi bánatommal Dani vállára borulni.

– Anyátok szentségit.

Később, mikor már elég csúnyán berúgtam, és kiszúrtam a tömegben Nedet, felrémlett bennem ez az app. Nekimentem. A satufogás huszadik másodpercében öt százalék nyereséget ígért a szabadon engedése fejében. A végére sikerült hatvan százalékot kisajtolni belőle, és elég volt nagyon csúnya pillantással felé léptem, mikor megjegyezte, hogy a külső kényszer hatása alatt megkötött szerződés elméletileg érvénytelen.

– Gyakorlatilag nem az – sietett leszögezni.

– Na azért.

Visszadobtam magam Romano mellé a kanapéra, és megfürödtem az olasz elismerően hitetlenkedő pillantásában.

* * *

A vizsgaidőszak januárban folytatódott. A szilveszteri bulival beütő szar hangulatot csak megfejelte a visszatérő vizsgaidőszak, és az idegösszeroppanás egyre fenyegetőbb árnya. Berwald jelenléte ráadásul kezdett kikezdeni, főleg azért, mert a maga csendes módján ő egy gondoskodó típus. Egyszer lebasztam, amiért elmosogatott utánam. Utána csak suttyomban, egyesével termelte ki a mosogatóból a belehányt szart. Egyik nap vagy egy órát meredtem az utolsó kanál kávéra a doboz alján, de nem volt időm lemenni boltba. Tízpercenként ellenőriztem, hátha történik valami csoda, és költözik bele kávé. Egyszer kellett kimennem vécére, és a csoda megtörtént.

Műszakin kevesebb vizsga van. Ők gyakorlati tárgyakban bővelkednek, és ha öt vizsgájuk van egy vizsgaidőszakban, akkor már a homlokukat törölgetve sírnak, hogy ezt nem lehet bírni. Nekem tizenegy volt. Berwaldnak három, és abból kettőt megcsinált decemberben.

Talán lendített volna a tanulásomon, ha nem azt nézem, hogy ki milyen szart tölt fel a Heta csoportjába. Arthur már ezer éve végzett, ő Angliából posztolta a különböző fotókat, hogy éppen merre van, vagy hogy milyen rohadt cuki a skót lógófülű macskája. Gilbert és Denny hetente átlag kétszer ottalvós bulit rendeztek valakinél, mert megtehették. Denny mezőgazdásznak tanuló pasija úgy üvöltött emiatt Dennyvel az éjszaka közepén, hogy a kollégiuma megrovásban részesítette, és közölték vele, hogy még egy ilyen stikli, és kitiltják az egyetem összes kollégiumából.

Az ilyen apró információmorzsák összegyűjtéséből is látszódik, hogy mennyire nem akartam Berwaldra figyelni. Mennyire nem akartam tudomásul venni őt, mikor elunta, hogy már negyedik napja ugyanazt a zacskós levest eszem, mert nem akarok főzni és nem akarom elmosogatni az edényeim, amiknek az elmosását megtiltottam neki. Akkor kapott rá arra, hogy előttem főzőcskézzen, olyan kajákat, amiknek az illatától összefutott a nyál a számban, és a kurva nénikéjét, többet csinált, mint amennyit megevett.

Szóval ja. A világ legrendesebb szobatársa. Etet, itat, amikor a kezébe nyomtam a jegyzeteimet, kikérdezett, és a munkaidejét feláldozva hajlandó volt tanulni velem. Mikor lement a boltba, mindig megkérdezte, hogy van-e szükségem valamire. Egy hetet sikerült úgy letolnom, hogy a vizsgára eljárás kivételével nem mozdultam ki a szobámból.

Dani, ha éppen eszébe jutott a vadonatúj pasija meg a saját vizsgaidőszakja között, hogy éppen én is létezem, motiváló és demotiváló posztereket küldözgetett. Ez az egész fogadásos dolog egy kicsit sértetté tett, szóval nem mondtam neki, hogy hagyja a kurva posztereit a faszba, inkább jöjjön át, hogy ki tudjam sírni a bánatom a vállán. Na nem, rajtam nem fog meggazdagodni senki.

Plusz ha kibírom félév végéig, akkor ő és Ivan jön nekem reteksok piával. Majd jól berúgok és megverem Berwaldot, még úgy is jövök neki eggyel, amiért kibeszélt engem és Danit.

Ez a tűz elég volt ahhoz, hogy tartsa bennem a lelket az utóvizsgák hetéig. Berwald támogatása, és a barátaim ignorálása miatt egy tárgyból se kellett mennem ismételni, szóval volt egy hetem, mikor otthon döglöttem, szenvedtem, és nem volt semmi elfoglaltságom, csak az, hogy az ágyamban heverészve Tintint olvassak, és nézzem, hogyan dolgozik Berwald. Fekete háttér előtt színes betűk. Ennyit fogtam fel a munkájából.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Snicky, te vagy az utolsó mentsváram

 _SnickyDoo:_ Na mesélj

 _Humalai-lai:_ Meg fogok halni

 _SnickyDoo:_ Azért ezzel ne viccelj

 _Humalai-lai:_ A barátaim seggfejek

 _SnickyDoo_ Történt valami?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Fogadásokat kötöttek a káromra.

Elég volt rágondolnom, és lefejeltem a párnát.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Uh, az szar :(

Megpróbáltam pozitívan nézni a dolgot. Mármint őszintén. Úgyis mindenki azt mondja, hogy én olyan örök pozitív személyiség vagyok. Amit abban a pillanatban amúgy marhára nem éreztem.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Nézzük a jó oldalát. Ha megnyerem a fogadást, akkor lesz egy rakás piám meg még egy rakás pénzem.

 _SnickyDoo:_ És ha nem?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Akkor pia nélkül egy valag pénzem, mert kivertem a fogadóbiztosból a részemet, ha már egyszer rajtam tollasodnak meg

Berwald odalenn valamit hümmögött. Fél szemmel rápillantottam, meg arra, hogy éppen a telefonját nyomkodja ő is. Talán megint beszélnem kéne hozzá, de annak vagy az lenne a vége, hogy nagyon kínosan elhívnám valahova, vagy még kínosabban _in medias res*_ _6_ az ölébe ülnék. Ez utóbbi egyre gyakrabban felbukkan az elmém hátuljában.

 _SnickyDoo:_ És neked melyik verzió a szimpatikusabb?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Egyik sem igazán. Itt vagyok, még egy hétig összezárva a szobatársammal, aki nemigen mozdul ki, mert itthonról dolgozik, ami miatt a kurva anyját, mert félév közben meg nem sokat láttam

Berwald élesen sóhajtott.

 _SnickyDoo:_ És az baj, hogy benn van?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Igen, baj, mert lassan ott tartok, hogy ha még egyszer kijön egy szál pizsialsóban a fürdőből, akkor ráugrok és megerőszakolom.

Snicky nagyon sokáig nem válaszolt.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Héjóóóó

 _Humalai-lai:_ Itt vagy?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Persze

 _SnickyDoo:_ És, miért is szeretnéd a szobatársadon kitölteni hirtelen támadt szexuális éhségedet?

Szárazon felnevettem. Ó, ha hirtelen támadt lenne…

 _Humalai-lai:_ Egy csomót meséltem neked a szobatársamról, nem?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Említetted párszor

 _Humalai-lai:_ Persze, mert neked valakinek a részletes fenékelemzése csak az említés-kategóriába tartozik, ugye?

 _SnickyDoo:_ Bevallom, azt a részt töröltem a hosszú távú memóriámból

A párnámba fojtottam a nevetésem, hátha nem zavarom Berwaldot, és nem kérdezi meg, hogy mit találok olyan viccesnek. Mert az utóbbi időben egyszer-kétszer volt olyan, hogy megkérdezte, min kacarászok, és amikor megmutattam neki a videót, amiben a hörcsögök vicces pillanatait kapták lencsevégre, akkor mosolygott. Olyan kicsit, Berwaldosan. Akkor is erős volt a késztetés, hogy megmondjam neki, milyen szexis, főleg az, ahogy fél lábra nehezedve behajol mellettem, hogy lássa a gépem kijelzőjét. Vagy csak a tudomására hozzam azzal, hogy belemarkolok a fenekébe.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Röviden annyi, hogy a többiek már szívatnak egy ideje azzal, hogy egy idő után az esetek többségében megtetszik a szobatársam

 _Humalai-lai:_ Meglepő módon többnyire nem működött, mert nehezen tudom megkülönböztetni a barátságot a bimbózó szerelemtől

 _SnickyDoo:_ Akkor honnan tudod, hogy ez most más?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Onnan, hogy az első két hónapban csak éltünk egymás mellett

 _Humalai-lai:_ Mármint kedves, meg minden

 _Humalai-lai:_ De ez most lassan jött

A hátamra fordultam, és megbámultam a plafont. Igen, ez most más. Dani is más volt, Ivan is más és ó, drága Eduard… Vele tényleg szerettük egymást. Egy kicsit. Gyorsan elmúlt.

Megint Berwaldra néztem. Hirtelen csapott le a billentyűzetére, és utána sebesen gépelni kezdett. Biztos hirtelen támadt valami ötlete. Megint nagyot sóhajtottam. Vajon ha elhívnám valahova, akkor tudnánk együtt működni?

 _Humalai-lai:_ Snicky, igazad van.

 _Humalai-lai:_ Alig ismerem.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Átküldted nekem a hetven randis kérdésed, de pont neki nem tetted fel őket?

 _Humalai-lai:_ De, egyet-kettőt azért igen :D

 _Humalai-lai:_ Csak azért aggódom

 _Humalai-lai:_ Az előző kapcsolatom is akkor futott zátonyra, mikor komolyabb vizekre eveztünk

 _Humalai-lai:_ Lehet, hogy nem szánok elég időt a partnereimre, mielőtt elhívom őket valahova.

A mellkasomra ejtettem a telefont. Rezzent egyet, jelezve, hogy Snicky válaszolt, de nem néztem meg, csak folytattam a plafon bámulását.

Ivan azt mondta, hogy őt Alfred cserkészte be, sőt, kifejezetten futott utána. Dani balladát írt a saját szenvedéséről, és nagyon-nagyon sokáig szemezett az osztrákkal. Máskülönben nem tudott volna egy külön, magán-fotóblogot csinálni az összes Roderiches képéből és montázsából. Arra azért kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mikor veszi a bátorságot arra, hogy megmutassa neki.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Csak lesz majd jobb a helyzet :)

Csücsörítettem.

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Hej, a haverjaim valszeg megint éppen dugnak valahol, és rohadtul nem érnek rám, de nekem muszáj kimozdulnom, különben a falra mászom

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Nincs kedved találkozni?

Kettő percig voltam inaktív és lelépett. Tipikus.

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Snicky

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Snickyyyy

 _Humalai-lai_ _:_ Mondhatsz nemet is, nem sértődök meg

De, talán egy kicsit, de hamar túltenném magam rajta. Snickyvel remekül meg lehet vitatni az életet és a világmindenséget. Kár lenne elveszíteni a barátságát, főleg úgy, hogy már lassan fél éve beszélünk csaknem napi szinten.

Megint zizzent a telefon.

 _SnickyDoo:_ Tino…

Hitetlenkedve meredtem a képernyőre.

– Bazdmeg, Dani! – vonyítottam fel.

Még bele is üvöltöttem a párnámba kínomban.

– Tino?!

Felnéztem Berwaldra, aki ott állt az ágyam mellett, és olyan magas, nem is kell székre állnia, mert lát engem a rácsok között.

– Minden rendben?

– Nincs! – vágtam rá sírós hangon, és lendületesen felültem. – Itt van ez a fasz, akinek már pofázok egy fél éve, és azt mondja, hogy ő csak beszélgetni van itt, de közben kurvára az a haverom, aki félmilliószor rám írt, és rohadjon meg mi a vittu, mi a fenének nem a pasijával van ahelyett, hogy engem csesztet?!

Gondolkodtam rajta, hogy a finn nemzeti sport jegyében elhajítom a retekbe a telefonom, de drága volt és nincs kedvem másikat venni. Sírni nem fogok, mert férfi vagyok, és a társadalmi elvárások nem engedik, hogy mások előtt sírjak.

Megrezzentem, mikor Berwald megfogta a csuklóm. A saját telefonját markolva nyúlt át a rácsok között, kiszedte és a matracra helyezte a sajátomat, majd bekapcsolta a képernyőjét és a tenyerembe tette az ő készülékét. Másfélszer akkora volt, mint az én telefonom, valószínűleg azért, hogy az ő nagyobb kezének kényelmesebb legyen. A szélesebb képernyőnek a felbontása is másmilyen volt, ezért nem ismertem meg azonnal az appot. Meg fordítva voltak a dolgok. Egy pöttöm fehér kutyus profilkép mellett ott sorakoztak a _Snicky, Snickyyyy, Mondhatsz nemet is, nem sértődök meg_ szavak.

A felismerés valamiért kongó ürességet hagyott a mellkasomban. Felnéztem Berwaldra, akinek az ujjai még mindig a csuklómat ölelték, az arca ugyanolyan merev volt, mint mindig, de a szemeiben még sosem látott fények táncoltak.

A hangom gyönge volt.

– Te vagy Snicky.

Bólintott. Pislogtam párat gyors egymásutánban.

– Veled beszélgettem egész végig?

Ismét bólintott. Éreztem, ahogy a kín eltorzítja az arcomat.

– Neked fejtettem ki, hogy milyen jó segged van?

– Mint mondtam, azt a szakaszt kitöröltem, és nem is szeretném felidézni – dörmögte hirtelen elvörösödve.

– Szívesen elmondom élőben is, ha úgy jobban tetszik.

Erre eleresztett és eltáncolt az ágy mellől. Ó, most rontottam el.

– Szóval akkor… – szólt lassan, megrágva a szavakat. – Akkor szeretnél valami programot az estére?

– Hacsak nem akarsz itt ülni kettesben, most már halmozottan kínosan.

– Mit szólnál egy csapatépítő mosogatáshoz? – fordult vissza felém, közben a háta mögé bökött, a mosogatóban álló természettudományi kísérletre mutatva.

Elfintorodtam.

– Látom, értesz a halmozottan romantikus első randik megszervezéséhez.

Megrántotta a vállát. Kihúzta a felső asztalfiókját, és kiszedett belőle két összetűzött papírlapot, majd átnyújtotta nekem. Kérdőn néztem rá, miközben átvettem. A papírra Berwald utólag írta fel a maga részegen megdőlő betűivel: _Tino 70 randikérdése_.

– Még van hatvankettő – hunyorgott rám.

– Nem jó ezeket egyszerre ellőni. – Ferdén mosolyogtam rá.

– Akkor kénytelen leszel hagyni a második, még ennél is romantikusabb randinkra.

– Oh, és az mi lesz?

– Vacsorafőzés, mert a hűtőnk egyik fele életre kelt, a másik fele csak erősen rajta van.

– És a harmadik a vacsi.

– Én el akartam rakni a kaját holnapra – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

Felnevettem.

– Tudod mit? Essünk neki, ezek a fránya edények nem fogják elmosni magukat!

* * *

 _Tino:_ Rákuljatok meg

 _Dani:_ Ejjjjj, most miért

 _Tino:_ Azért, mert nem fogok félévkor a válladon zokogni

 _Vanya:_ Oh?

 _Dani:_ Hallod ezt Vanya, kihívja a sorsot maga ellen

 _Dani:_ Azért nem láttunk egy hete, mi?

 _Tino:_ Tegnap este óta hivatalos

 _Tino:_ Én és Berwald együtt vagyunk

 _Tino:_ Szóval jöttök nekem egy valag lóvéval és még több piával, hehe.

Berwald a vállam fölött belelesett a chatelésembe.

– Mi lenne, ha megfogadnád a saját tanácsod, és megpróbálnál egy kicsit figyelemmel lenni a májadra?

– Jaj, Berci, ne légy már ilyen, csak szórakozunk egy kicsit!

– Volt már hozzá szerencsém – jelentette ki rezignáltan.

Morcosan csücsörítve néztem fel rá. Ő csípőre tett kézzel vissza rám. Gyorsan feladtam ezt a ki néz morcosabban-versenyt.

– Tudod mit, jössz velem Hetázni – döntöttem. – Denny úgyis mindig vállalhatatlanul viselkedik, hátha a jelenléted megneveli.

Még rezignáltabban jelentette ki:

– Ez egy nagyon hiú ábránd, ugye tudod?

 **VÉGE**

* * *

* Egységes tanulmányi rendszer Magyarországon. Szüleinknek még indexe volt, nekünk csak ez jutott. Örökbecsű kijelentés: az ég kék, a Neptun szar.

** A svájciak így becézték a világháború elől Svájcba küldött gyerekeket.

*** Shakespeare 24. szonettjéből két sor. Jávor Pál fordítása.

**** Népszerű mesesorozat a finneknél és a svédeknél. Bővebb információ a megfelelő Wikipédia oldalon.

***** Ok az ivásra. Latin. Tino művelt egyetemista.

****** Egyből a közepébe vágva, irodalmi kifejezés. Dani, hagyj békét Tinónak.


End file.
